Dark Desires Part II
by ffbeginner22
Summary: The Champion has been decided. Lines shall be crossed and new friends and enemies shall be made.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Desires Part II**

**Introduction:**

Part One left off with Lily Aurora Evans and Remus John Lupin vieing for the title of Gryffindor Champion and for a chance to win the title of Hogwarts Dueling Champion.

But who won for their House?

Will Lily transfer to Slytherin?

What side, Darkness or Light, shall she choose?

Let's find out shall we...

**Chapter 15: Silver and Gold**

A month had passed since the House Preliminaries. It was in the middle of November and life at Hogwarts had started returning to normal. Well, almost.

"I can't believe this!" Potter exclaimed for the one hundred thousandth time since the Gryffindor Preliminary. "It was so close! Now it's..."

"Prongs... SHUT UP!" an irritated Lupin hissed back.

The four troublemakers were in the library, supposedly working on the Transfiguration essay that happened to be due next Monday, but not much was actually getting done. Instead, Potter was using that time to complain and moan about the end result of the Preliminary match.

After an intense duel, which consisted of dodging, rebounding and throwing a variety of spells, Lily had been deamed the winner and became the Gryffindor House Champion for the fourth year in a row. Lupin, Sirius and Peter had acted like good sports and congradulated her on her victory. Potter, on the other hand, had kept fuming and giving his werewolf friend heated looks about it. He had been saying that if Lily lost to the Slytherin Champion, he would be more than happy to give all the credit to Lupin for not trying hard enough.

This, of course, got Potter in the others' badbooks and they had started ignoring him long enough for their friend to finally calm down and apologize to the let down Prefect. Lupin forgave him, naturally, but he could still feel the heated looks his companion kept giving him and was still annoyed whenever he brought up the match.

"Look, mate," Sirius said, doing more of the peacekeeping now that their usual one- Remus- was at odds with Potter at the moment. "We're all worried about Roary losing to whoever the Snake in Scaly Armor is, but let's not forget, she is the best duelist this school has ever had. So, let's forget about her for awhile and actually try to focus on our work. Minnie did say that if you don't clean up your act and study for her tests then that would count as another bad mark against you, Prongs."

Nodding, Potter turned back to his notes and tried to forget about the match, and Lily.

Unfortunatly Lily and Severus were at a table near the Restricted Section, right in front of him, and were sitting beside each other studying their notes. This would only annoy him slightly, and normally he would cause a big disturbance to break them up so he could steal some of Lily's time to ask her out. But this time there was something more going on between the "study buddies", and it drove Potter absolutely up the wall.

For instance, they were sitting very close to each other. So close that they were practically touching shoulders, slightly brushing the skin of their hands and trying to be even closer by shifting in their chairs. It was the same sort of movements he usually saw _couples_ do if they wanted to sneak a quick-

"No!" Potter thought fiercly to himself. "Lily would NEVER kiss that big-nosed git! He isn't good enough for her! His hair is abnormally greasy, his skin is a few shades too sallow, and he preferred the Dark Arts to any other form of magic."

That might have comforted him a little, had he not picked up what they had just said at that moment.

"Lily?" Severus asked, looking up from his notes to glance into the eyes of the girl beside him.

"Yes?" Lily answered with a smile.

"Well," he started, feeling increasingly nervous, "the next Hogsmeade weekend is the day after tomorrow, and I've noticed that we haven't spent a lot of time to ourselves lately."

"That's true," she replied, excitement and butterflies filling up her stomach.

Since the beginning of the year the only time they had to themselves was just during Prefect duties and rare study times, like right now.

"So, I was wondering..." he paused and took a deep breath before boldly asking, "Would you like to go with me?"

He and, unbeknownst to him, Potter braced themselves for the impending response: Like her laughter; her rejection; her making up an excuse about being busy that day, or, better yet, that someone had already asked her.

Both nearly feel out their seats, however, when she replied, with an even bigger smile on her face, "Sure Sev. I'd love to go with you to Hogsmeade."

"Did she just say..." Potter thought, hoping he was wrong.

**"Did she just say..."** Severus thought, hoping he was right.

"Lo**ve?"** they both thought.

Composing himself quickly Severus said, "Great. So, I'll see you at the Entrance Hall at, say, eleven o'clock?"

Nodding her head Lily went back to work and Severus followed suit, happiness and elation dancing in both of their stomachs, though the other did not know about it.

Potter, naturally, had the look of purest devastation on his face and his insides echoed it. His stomach started making suddle, queasy movements and his head was starting to spin. When his vision started getting blurry, he knew what he had to do...

He clamped a hand over his mouth, bolted out the library door and went straight to the nearest boys' bathroom. He saw that it was empty, opened the first stall he came to, and started to tell his sorrows to the s-bend. His knuckles had turned white from holding on to the cool porceilin, and that was the only thing that kept him from going for the wand in his robe pocket and heading back to hex the basterd then and there.

Meanwhile, when the other Marauders noticed their friend's hasty departure and went to see where he was, Severus had noticed it too and a small smirk formed on his lips. He flicked his eyes quickly in his _date's_ direction and saw that she was scribbling down more notes for their essay. He took this opportunity to quietly chuckle to himself as he remembered his foe's expression when Lily agreed to their rendezvous that weekend.

**"That's right,"** he thought gleefully, **"the most popular, beautiful, smartest, sweetest, and greatest witch Hogwarts has ever had is going to Hogsmeade with **_**me**_**! Me, Severus Tobias Snape, and not the great has-been James Daniel Potter! Oh how the mighty have fallen!"**

Still smirking at the thought Severus turned his attention to Lily as she showed him the notes they made, and they started working on their essays.

When they had finished Severus went to the Slytherin common room to dispose of his books and Lily went to the Gryffindor common to do the same. She had Prefect rounds that night with Remus and did not want to be late. He liked to get these sort of things over with because he, thanks to the other Marauders, had put his work off to the last minute. He had a Charms paper due tomorrow and it was lucky for him that the club president was his partner.

Once dinner was over and nine o'clock came around, the two Gryffindors began their rounds. Usually they started talking about what their respective classes were like and when the next full moon was so she could cover for him if needed. But tonight Remus would not even talk to her, much less look at her.

After this had gone on for a good fifteen minutes Lily walked in front of him and stopped. Craning her neck to look into his golden eyes she asked, "Remus, what's wrong? If it has something to do with your _condition_ you can tell me."

"MY condition, Evans?" he growled- yes, growled- at her. "What about your's?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused and angry at his attitude.

"Lily," he said still gazing at her with angry eyes, "James heard what you said to Snape earlier in the library. He's really upset about it. You know how he feels about him and about you."

Shaking her head Lily sighed, "Look Remus, I didn't mean to hurt Potter like that, but he has got to realize that whoever I decide to spend the day with is my choice and mine alone. You of all people should know that. Besides, wasn't it _you_ who asked me to Hogsmeade once upon a time in third year?"

"Yes, but if you'll kindly remember, I felt bad about it and we decided to remain just friends because it was hurting James," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's my best mate and he really cares about you."

"Remus John Lupin," she said, anger rising in her own voice. "If your best mate really cared about me, he would let me go and live my life. If he really did care for me, he wouldn't have hurt me and he wouldn't have gone off the handle because of a silly joke."

She held up her left hand to emphasize her point. Her eyes started to water over with tears as she continued, "If he really cared I would have seen that earlier and would've given him a chance. That's right, Lupin. I was coming very close to giving him a chance, but he blew it and now he's paying the price for it.

"Don't get me wrong," she said, a bit of merciless laughter in her voice, "I really like Sev, and I would never use him as a tool for vengence. Severus Snape is the best friend I've ever had, and, should he ask me, I would love to be his _girlfriend_."

With that she marched off to complete her rounds, leaving a stunned Lupin with his mouth hanging open and an invisible Potter running for Gryffindor Tower and into his room brokenhearted.

When she got back to the tower Lily came into her room to find one of the school owls, a big black one, waiting for her at her desk, a note tied to its leg. Carefully she untied the parcel and gave the owl a treat as it waited to see if she would have a response made out to the letter.

Looking at it, Lily saw that it was from Severus, written in the mixed runes they had learned a month ago. They had started writing their messages to each other like this and could interpret them fairly easily without the use of their notes or textbooks.

His note read:

_**"Dear Lily, **_

_** The reason I'm writting to you so late is because Bellatrix and Rudolphus were in my room again resuming their...business, and I didn't want to have to dodge any objects tonight like the cats Tobias likes to 'play' with, so I left them alone. Anyway, I know you're just getting back from your rounds so I will make this very brief and let you go to sleep. (Hopefully without the nightmares I'm going to have later.)**_

_** I'm looking forward to Saturday in Hogsmeade. I wish I could see you tomorrow, but that is the only day we don't have classes or Prefect duties together, and I really do miss seeing you. I think without you to talk to I would go completely mental. **_

_** Well, I better get some sleep and you should too. You know how McGonagall is about tardiness and we'll probably have to pay full attention when she starts going over more OWL level Transfiguration projects.**_

_** Good luck tomorrow in your classes.**_

_**Yours truely,**_

_**Sev**_

_** P.S. I'm sleeping on the couch until my bed is properly sanitized and free of Eu de Slut."**_

Once she had finished reading the letter she grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write a response of her own.

It read:

"Dear Sev,

I'm sorry Bellatrix has been using your room to conduct her 'business' with Rudolphus, but you would've thought, with her being a Prefect, she would've exhibited some sort of self-control. Of course this is Bellatrix Black we're talking about, not a happy little convect or innocent school girl. (God help Rudolphus's preferences.)

Don't worry though, Sev. I'll save you, and the others, from having to put up with her once I figure out what I'm going to do to her in the near future.

I agree with you, Sev, I'm going to miss seeing you tomorrow, but I can't wait until Saturday either. Hopefully, we can actually be alone without Trixie interrupting us like she did when we were at the Leaky Cauldron.

Good luck in classes yourself, and see you Saturday at eleven.

Yours as well,

Lily

P.S. Just to be on the safe side, conjure a cot or something to sleep on instead of the couch. She may have it spritzed with Eu de Slut, too."

Finishing her letter, she tied it to the waiting owl's leg and sent it on its way.

As she watched him fly away in the distance, a sudden realisation hit Lily so hard that she collapsed on her bed.

"I have a date. I just made a date with Severus Snape!"

_"And didn't you tell Lupin that would love to be Sev's girlfriend should he ask you?"_

Even as the realisation sunk in a small smile could not help but illuminate her face, especially as it was at the aspect of making her dream a reality.

Friday had passed by rather quickly for the students and soon Saturday had arrived, along with the first Hogmeade weekend of the year. The first visit to the village was regularly held the week of Halloween, but during that time the House Preliminaries were commencing and nobody was interested in going until they were completed. They were far too busy preparing and practicing to even think about Honeyduke's chocolates and butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks.

Now that the Preliminaries were over everybody was excited to be able to spend a Saturday in the village. Some, like Lily and Severus, were going on their first date, and others were making their way to the shops, trying to get out of the nippy Novemeber winds into the tempting stores.

"So," Severus asked as they made their way down the path, "where would you like to go first, Lily?"

Before she could answer she heard an unwelcoming voice shout out. Turning around both of the Prefects saw a mane of long, sleek black hair running to a boy with dark brown hair and began to clamp her mouth to his. It was Bellatrix, naturally.

Getting her wand out quickly Lily tapped Severus on the head, then did the same to herself. At once it seemed as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto them. Looking down at themselves they noticed that they resembled a pair of camelons, blending in with the background of their surroundings.

"Was that a..." Severus started, very impressed by his date's wandwork.

"Silent Disillusionment Charm? Yes," Lily said smiling, even though he could not see it. "Despirate times you know."

"I'm not complaining in the least," Severus replied, also smiling and he lead the way to the village, holding on to her hand the entire time.

When they got to a busy section of the town, near Honeydukes Sweet Shop, Lily lifted the charm with another tap of her wand, this time sending a shower of hot water over them. They quickly went inside and started browsing the shelves of different flavored chocolates, candies and other sugar confections. One shelf held one of Lily's favorite sweets: raspberry-strawberry-cherry mixed chocoballs.

Severus saw her eyes light up when they passed by and asked, "Would you like to get them now, or when it's nearly time to leave?"

"Oh, no thanks," Lily said dismissfully. "I'd rather just look around today and see what we've missed while being stuck in the castle for a bit."

Then she turned and looked him in the eyes before saying, "Besides, I'd rather spend time alone with you than in a crowded shop like this."

"Then, why don't we head out of a bit?" he replied a smile and blush creeping up his face. "I know a good spot just on the outskirts of the village that we can go to."

Taking her hand in his again Severus lead Lily out of the sweet shop and into the streets, heading toward their new destination. They were faintly aware of the amazed and annoyed expressions everybody from Hogwarts was giving them.

One boy whispered to his friend, "Lucky stiff. How'd a sodding snake like him get Queen Lily to go out with him?"

His friend whispered back, "At least he has good taste. Lily's a far better choice than that banshee Rudolphus is betrothed to."

"You mean Slutatrix Black? Oh yeah, poor Lestrange."

When they had finally reached a spot where the crowd had thinned out and was nearly quiet, Lily asked Severus, "Rudolphus is engaged to Bellatrix? Since when?"

"Since birth," Severus explained. "Most pureblood families want to set their children up with other purebloods that are rich, have good connections, and are skilled sorcerers. From what Narcissa told me that is how she ended up with Lucius Malfoy, even though he's three or four years older than her."

"Learn something new everyday," Lily said. Then she snickered.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. Just that it's pretty much the same in the Muggle world," she said with a smile. "My grandparents on both sides of my family wanted to betroth Petunia and myself to other rich noble families."

"Is that so?" he asked, an edge of worry in his voice.

Lily noticed this and gave him a comforting peck on the cheek. "Don't worry though, Sev. My parents quickly squashed that idea when they said they wanted their daughters to marry for love and respect. Besides," she said, smiling at him, "I'd rather have a hard working, resourceful, quick-thinking wizard as a husband than a self-righteous, bumbling, half-witted Muggle."

"Did I just say that?" Lily thought with a quick glance to the ground. "What's happening to me?"

**"She's starting to think more like the proud witch she's becoming,"** Severus thought happily. **"And I heard the hint she was sending. She wants to marry **_**me**_**!"**

At last they had reached the top of the hill that overlooked the village and the castle, and sat down on a blanket Severus had conjured up.

The view was incredibly beautiful, drenched in the fall colors of red, orange, yellow and browns. The sun was at the height of its zenith shining down on the Quidditch Pitch and on the windows of the castle and most of the buildings, and they could see the shimmering surfaces of the Black Lake.

"So Sev," Lily spoke up after a good ten minutes of trying to decipher her thoughts. "Did you have any problems sleeping outside of your dormroom? Any nightmares?"

Chuckling Severus replied, "No, I didn't have any trouble sleeping outside of my own room, though the cot was much more comfortable than I thought it would be, and yes, I did have a nightmare."

"Really? What?" she asked, intrigued.

"I dreamed that Bellatrix came into the common room, saw me there and tried to..." he blushed at that but continued, "but I refused and she became furious. She started firing hexes at me and was screaming, 'How can you refuse me? Am I not as good as Ms. Prim-and-Proper Evans?'."

"That really does sound like her," Lily nodded. "Then what happened?"

"Then, the next thing I know, she starts dueling you and you got turned into your least favorite animal, a crane, and had to do whatever Bellatrix said for the rest of your life," he concluded, reeling at the thought of Lily being subservant to a horrid person like Bellatrix.

This made Lily think for a bit. Would animal did Bellatrix like the least? Or, better yet, fear?

When she voiced these questions to Severus he shrugged, "I don't know. She keeps her fears and everything else to herself."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "She doesn't keep everything to herself Sev. If she did, she would at least try to keep her dignaty instead of flouncing herself around like a tart."

At that they both laughed, then headed back down the hill to the Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer and something to eat.

When they got there the place was packed, but they fortunatly located a table in the back corner of the room. They went over, sat down and order their meals from a passing Rosemerta, who greeted both of them with a smile. The biggest one going to her young friend, Lily, who she met when she was the Head Girl at Hogwarts about two years back.

"Hello Lily!" the waitress beamed. "I haven't seen you around here much. How is everything? The tournament going okay? Are you still Gryffindor Champion for the fourth year running?"  
>Giggling Lily said, "Rosemerta, even if I did win this year I can't tell you. Against the rules, of course, and I don't want to lose Gryffindor's chance at the House Cup this year."<p>

Nodding her head in understanding Rosemerta went on her way. Before she got too far she turned her head, winked at them and mouthed something to the young Slytherin beside the young Gryffindor.

"What did she say?" Lily asked, still the curious cat.

"Nothing," Severus said with a smile on his face as he turned his attention back to the attractive lady. "Just that I should treat you right."

Squeezing his hand slightly she smiled back, "When haven't you?"

**Aurthor's Note: The name for Lily's final female opponent (Natalie Lynx) came from another aurthor's use of her name, and it is to him/her that I give credit. Thank you whoever you are, and I am sorry for the use of that name without your permission. Be assured it was a one time thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 16: Veritis-Hypnoserium Surprise**

When Severus and Lily finished their lunch they went back outside and explored more of the village. They went inside Derivsh and Bangs Wizards Supply Shop to look at some new quills, parchment sheets and special ink; they made their way to the Hog's Head, a seedy bar on the edge of town, but turned back at Lily's insistance, and then they ran quickly passed Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. They did this for three reasons.

First, Madam Puddifoot's was a sickening place for couples that were too lovestruck to notice what they were even having. Somebody could have poisoned half of their drinks and they would not have cared. That was not a good place for some people who took their relationships, and dignaty, seriously.

Second, the place was constantly decorated with frilly pink doilies, tablecloths, curtains and trimmings. It was exceptionally vomit-inducing during Valentine's, when little bronze cupids came flying over the tables, sprinkling confetti hearts heavily on the occupants as they flew around.

Third, and most importantly, Bellatrix was there snogging her betrothed so fiercly they looked like they were going to fall on the floor. Even if she was preoccupied the other two Prefects did not want to be noticed by her and have their day ruined.

"Does she ever let Rudolphus come up for air?" Lily asked in a disgusted voice.

"Only when he manages to pry himself off," Severus replied, shuddering. Then he said thoughtfully, "Although it is pretty strange. If Rudolphus and Bellatrix were that much in love, why didn't they show it in Knockturn Alley? Or earlier this year when we came back to Hogwarts?"

"To answer the first question, maybe they wanted to make sure their parents were not going to spot them going full-out while they were surrounded by other pureblood aristocrats?" Lily reasoned. "As for the second question, that's more on your end rather than mine. I don't know Trixie too well, and I really don't want to."

While they were talking Severus noticed something amiss. When they came close to Zonko's Joke Shop he saw a head of dark-brown hair inside with some other fellows from his year. It was Rudolphus, and he did not seem to have any evidence of being with his girlfriend, save for a violet lipstick mark on his collar.

Lily noticed it too, and was just as puzzled as her date. It did not take long for her to figure out what it was, and it made her blood boil.

_"Even if I don't like Lestrange even he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!"_ she thought angrily.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Severus asked as his princess was starting to go red in the face and squeezing his hand a little too tight.

Sterring him onto a bench away from any onlookers and eavesdroppers, Lily said, "I think our dear Bella is cheating on our friend Rudolphus."

Eyes widening a bit Severus asked, "You think so too then?"

"Yes," she said with more venom in her voice. "Look at the facts of this. She has been using _your_ room to be with 'Rudo', but she could've used _his_ instead, right?"

"Right," Severus said, a blush of resentment instead of embarrassment forming across his cheeks. "Usually- and I've heard this from everybody else- she doesn't care if anybody watches. So why would she make sure my room was empty, and then throw things at me when I walked in on them?"

"Then, whenever her and Rudolphus _are_ together, they are sitting a bit apart from each other and talking like their attending a business meeting," she continued, remembering all the times she had seen them together in the corridors and at meal times.

"And to top it all off," Severus picked up, "Rudolphus looked normal. Whenever Bellatrix _does_ kiss him, he looks like a cat that just had a fat fish for dinner. So he would have had an even bigger grin on his smug face and would have bragged about it if he actually was with her all those times."

Silence came upon them as they tried to come up with a solution to all of this. All at once the answer came to them and they said in unison, "Polyjuice Potion!"

"That's why you kept getting kicked out and the room was always empty," Lily explained to Severus. "She was afraid that if the effects wore off you would know who it really was and tell Lestrange."

"But why though?" he asked. "If she wanted it that badly, why didn't she just ask her real boyfriend? He would have done it in a heartbeat."

"I don't know, but we have to get proof about it before we break it to Rudolphus," Lily replied. "It may be that he planned it himself. How else would the drinker get a hair or something for the potion to work."

"Could be," the black-haired boy said, impressed by his company's deduction work. "But how are we going to get some evidence? Bellatrix doesn't really like me, either, and I don't really fancy a chat with her husband-to-be. He might curse me to NEWT year if I try to say that his beloved is accused of infidelity."

Pondering this a moment an idea came to Lily's mind. At first she would not hear of it, but it became much more tempting the longer she thought about it. She was the type that liked a challenge anyway, and this would prove to be a great one indeed.

Turning her eyes to meet Severus's again she said with a wicked smile on her face, "Remember how I said I never wanted to really know about Bellatrix? Well, I think I actually want to now."

"What are you planning?" he asked, smirking at how cunning she was becoming when she told him her plan. **"Like a true Slytherin."**

"Bella?" Lily said to her "friend" in Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Mind if I have a word with you for a bit?"

As the rest of the class began to leave out the door, the dark-haired girl nodded and made her way over to where Lily was still sitting at her desk. She put down her bag and sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs to give any onlookers a peek under her skirt.

"What'd you want to see me for, Lily?" she asked in a honey-sweet voice, which was totally artificial.

Making her voice normal and naturally sweet Lily said, "Well, I've noticed that we haven't had much girl-time to just sit around and talk. I thought that, since we're starting to be such good friends, we need to get to know each other better without a bunch of people and fan clubs trying to smother us."

Smiling wider Bellatrix said, "Exactly what I have been thinking too, Lily! I have been meaning to invite you into our common room for quite sometime now, but, you know, schedules and such."

"Then why don't we have a small luncheon in the Slytherin common room? Say tomorrow while everybody else is away in the Great Hall?" Lily asked, hoping she would take the bait.

She bit, "Capital idea! I'll have the house-elves get something ready and I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall to show the way to the Slytherin dungeons."

"Can't wait," Lily feigned with a smile as she gathered up her things and left.

When the other girl went out Bellatrix chuckled in her throat and thought, _"This is better than I had hoped! Once I get that little priss to spill her guts to Rita Skeeter over our "luncheon" she'll be ruined! No boy in this entire school will want her ever again!_

Little did she know that Lily and Severus were in the classroom the whole time. Lily had used the Disillusionment Charm to hide themselves, and Severus used Legilimancy on the dark girl in front of them, who's eyes held a mad look in them. They were able to hear her thoughts due to the connection the other two had with each other's minds, and Lily smirked at her shallow nemesis.

They made their way out of the classroom, still unnoticed by a praise-drunk Bellatrix and found an empty classroom in the Charms corridor. Lily shut the door and removed the spell from them both before collapsing on a chair and holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Lily?" her partner asked, thinking that she was crying, and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

When she looked up at him she had the same wicked grin on her face like she did in the village a few days prior, and it both excited and startled him.

Placing a hand on his Lily responded, "I'm okay, Sev. I just can't believe she's shallow as well as stupid."

"Stupid?" he repeated, a little confused.

"Yes," she said with a small laugh. "She honestly thinks I'm just going to waltz in there without the slightly suspecion of being drugged in front of the school paper's editor. What she doesn't know is that Rita owes me a favor and hates Bellatrix as much as everybody else."

"You told her the plan?" he asked, becoming more impressed.

"Of course," she replied. "You see, Bellatrix had informed her that she would be inviting me to the Slytherin common room at the exact same time as our supposed luncheon and to be there in secret with her Quick Quotes Quill and parchment ready. She had it planned so that the food that I would have to eat was drugged with Veritiserium and Hypnoserium. I would 'spill my guts' and it would all over the Press's next edition.

"So, since Rita can't stand Bellatrix and she owes me for helping her out of a tight spot a couple of year's back, she told me everything. I told her that I had my own plan to get Black to tell the truth about something, and for her to go along as planned, but to make sure _my_ food wouldn't be the one drugged with the potions."

As she kept narrating what the rest of the plan was Severus became convinced that Lily, really and truely, would be more than welcomed into the ranks of the Slytherins and the Death Eaters.

When eleven o'clock came Lily met Bellatrix in the Entrance Hall as promised, and the dark witch lead the fair one to the dungeons below. Upon reaching a blank, stone wall, Lily's hostess cried the password, "Serpent tongue", and the wall parted into a gateway that revealed the green, silver, and dark walls of the Slytherin common room.

Since the common room was beneath the lake there was little light in the place, save for the fireplace and the candle-filled chandeliers, which were emitting emerald green flames. In the center of the room was a circle of silver velvet chairs and a couch of green leather, and in the center of the circle was a table already full of food and glasses of pumpkin juice and water.

"Have a seat, Lily," Bellatrix guestured with a smile as she made her way to a chair closest to the table and sat down.

Lily followed suit and sat down in a chair opposite of Bellatrix, who, for some reason, had her legs crossed as she did in the classroom just yesterday.

_"Must be the typical tart pose,"_ Lily thought as she kept eye hers strictly on the wanna-be succubus, sitting in her chair as though it was a throne. _"Or she probably wants to show how a 'real' woman is supposed to sit."_

Reaching out to a floating glass of pumpkin juice, which she had levitated to herself and her guest, Bellatrix lifted it in a toast with Lily doing the same.

"To friendship," she said before tipping the glass to her lips and drinking the contents, watching as her red rival did the same.

"Very delicious," Lily commented, as she let go and the glass went back to the table, passing by a plate of finger sandwiches.

Taking a sandwich from the tray Bellatrix said, "Yes it is. So, what would you like to talk about first Lily? Classes? The Yule Ball? Boys?"

Looking her advisary directly in the eyes Lily stated, "Why don't you start first Bella? How are things with Rudolphus?"

A glazed expression crossed over her face as Bellatrix answered in slow voice, "Everything is fine, but I wish Rudo would act more like a man and less like the scared boy he really is."

Still keeping eye contact Lily continued, "What do mean by that? From what I heard you two have been getting along quite well as a couple, if you know what I mean."

"We did at the beginning of the year when we decided to take our relationship further, but it was not as satisfying as it might have been. So I have been seeing someone else to satisfy that part of me, and making him drink Polyjuice Potion to make him look like Rudo."

"How did you get the potion and a hair from Rudo to make it work?"

"I know somebody from the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. He owed my father a favor and has agreed to supply me with the potion. The hair was easy to get because I gently took some the last time I wanted to do it with the real Rudo."

"Do you really love Rudo?"

"Yes, but I am not sure if he really loves me. I think he sees me more as a way to become richer and to get laid whenever he chooses. I do not believe anybody really cares for me like how the other boys do for another girl in this school."

"Who is this girl, and do you hate her?"

"You. But I do not hate you like everybody assumes I do. I have the highest respect for you."

"Why do you respect me?"

"Because, even if you are a Muggleborn, you act more like a pureblood witch. You are strong, smart, witty, cunning and loyal. I have grown to respect you more as I keep discovering that you have a Darker side."

"Why do you respect my Darker side?"

"Because it brings out the best part of you that has been kept hidden all this time. I did not know this until last summer, but someone else already had."

"Who would that be?"

"I am forbidden to speak of him, but he sees your potential for greatness. And so do I," she added with a smile and Lily was horrified to discover the spell had worn off.

Before she could make a move to get her wand Bellatrix laughed, "Calm down Lily, I'm not going to curse you. I meant what I said, even when I came out of the veriti-hypnoserium trance after I told you about my sex life with Rudo."

"But...How? I was sure..."

"That I would be under the effects lond enough for you to command me not to remember any of it?" Bellatrix finished with a smile. "Oh Lily. Precious, naive, sweet Lily. You still have so much to learn. Fortunatly, I have made it my personal mission to teach you the fine art of Trickery and Darkness."

Eyes narrowed and temper flaring Lily hissed, "Unless it is a required course, I think I'll skip it, _Professor_, and just so there is no way for you to hold this over my head, I'll have Rita cancel her late edition."

"Then you may want to hurry," Black said, pointing to a retreating figure about to cross the common room and hurry out the door.

"Skeeter!" Lily cried and the blonde girl stopped, turning to the owner of the voice. "Since you still owe me that favor, give me your Quill and notes. There's no more need for any of this. I've stooped to Bella's level long enough. Now hand them over."

"Oh, geez, well sorry, Evans. I can't," Skeeter said backing her way to the door, pretending to look conflicted. "This is too good a story to just hand over. I mean, think of it, two of the school's biggest rivals using potions and blackmail to one up each other! It'll make me a front page writer in no time."

Not thinking about what she was doing Lily whipped her wand out and shouted at the power-grubbing witch that was making a final run to the door, _"Imperio!"_

Instantly the effects took over and Lily hissed at the now intranced figure, "Come back here."

The victim followed the order with hardly any resistance and was soon in front of her new mistress.

"Give me your Quill and parchment," Lily continued in a steady voice.

Skeeter complied and gave Lily the things she asked for. Once they were taken from her she returned to her statue-like position, like a soldier awaiting further orders.

The last order Lily gave to her, once Bellatrix magicked the parchment and Quill blank of whatever was copied down, was, "Rita. You were never here. You never heard any of this. If anybody asks where you have been say that you were hit by a stray Memory Charm and that you were found wondering around the castle by Bellatrix and myself. Understood?"

"Yes," she said in the same trance-like state as Bellatrix was a few moments ago.

Once that business was taken care of both of the Prefects escorted Skeeter out of the common room and into the Entrance Hall, where many students were coming in for a late lunch. There Lily lifted the curse and Bellatrix used a real Memory Charm to erase their previous encounter.

"You better get to lunch, Rita," Bellatrix said with a smile. "You must be very hungry, wondering the castle like that."

"Y-Yes, I am feeling a bit peckish," Skeeter said before prancing away, greedy for the food the house-elves had prepared.

It was only then that Lily fully realized what she had done and went back down the cold staircase. She placed her hands at her temples, as though to squeeze out what had occured, and began to cry.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" she repeated over and over again.

Suddenly an arm had wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle, one-armed hug. Then a voice whispered, "Looks like I got my work cut out for me."

Standing up and away from the steps Lily backed away from Bellatrix and into a column and tried to defend herself, "I-I didn't mean to do that! Something just snapped and-"

"It's alright, Lily," the other witch said soothingly. "You simply did what you had to. No need to be ashamed of what happened to that little insect."

"How can I not be ashamed!" Lily cried. "Even if Skeeter did turn out to be a treacherous piece of gossip trash she still didn't deserve that! I used an Unforgivable just get that piece of information away from her!"

"And you did it beautifully!" Bellatrix praised and put her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Hardly anybody could do what you just did at only fifteen. Besides, wasn't it worth it, having that much power over someone? Wasn't it excelerating knowing that you could do that, feeling how powerful you truely are?"

Lily tried to say something but could not. Her thoughts were too jumbled up with what happened. She excused herself from a still grinning Bellatrix and ran to Gryffindor Tower. When she got there she went straight to her mercifully empty room, placed her head in her pillow and cried knowing, deep down, that Bellatrix was right.

She _did_ enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 17: Ball Preparations**

November had finally drawn to a close and the students of Hogwarts were getting excited about another big event: the Yule Ball. Girls were gathering around each other deciding on dresses, hairstyles, jewelry and shoes. Boys were coming up with plans to get some of the girls out of their huddles and ask them to the ball. None, however, were as excited as two boys by the names of Severus Snape and James Potter.

"About time you were back to normal!" Sirius said, clapping a hand on his friend's back on the way to Transfiguration. "I was getting sick of the heartbroken, desolent, shellshocked, weepy, moaning-"

"I get it! I get it! I was upset about Evans going out with Snivellus, but not anymore!" Potter proclaimed with his usual air of overconfidence. "I'm going to show her what a _real_ date with a _real_ wizard is like! I'm going to ask and escort the lovely Lily Evans to the Yule Ball!"

On his way to the classroom Severus had the same idea about asking Lily to the ball. Afterall, they have been going out for almost five weeks, even if it was just to a few of Slughorn's get togethers, and it was only natural that he should ask her. The only problems he had were trying to find a suitable set of dress robes, and how to give her the present he got her on their last trip to Hogsmeade.

"I'm going to ask and escort the lovely Lily Evans to the Yule Ball!" he heard Potter exclaim to Black.

** "Best things come in threes,"** he thought sarcastically when he entered the room.

"That might be a problem, Potter," Severus said when he approached their desks.

"And why is that?" the other boy hissed.

"Well, let's see," he said, pretending to think about the problem. "First, Lily might be a forgiving person, but I highly doubt she has forgiven you about what you did in September," he was pleased to see his foe prickle at that. "Second, Lily has been going out with me since our first visit to Hogsmeade and has enjoyed herself immencely. Third and finally, since we are in a relationship it's only fitting that I ask her to the ball."

"Wanna bet, you greasy haired git?" Potter growled. "The moment she comes through that door, the first one who gets to her has first dibs asking her to the ball."

"Lily isn't a trophy Potter!" Severus snarled. "But I suppose that's a revolutionary newsflash for an insulent ex-Quidditch jock like you."

Potter was about to reach for his wand and curse him, forgetting about being suspended from school, until his eyes caught sight of the aforementioned girl in the doorway.

Lily came into the classroom and was making her way down to her desk near the front of the room. Every eye that was not on her at the moment was turned immediatly in her direction, following her every movement and taking in her appearance as she passed.

Dropping his hand from his wand pocket Potter and Severus turned, practically racing toward her halfway down the aisle, but with different intentions. Potter just wanted to win the race and Severus was trying to stop him. Unfortunatly, Potter got to her first after another black haired boy "accidentally" streched himself out and tripped up an approaching Severus. The boy being Sirius Black of course.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked in an uncharacterically harsh tone. It was something she developed whenever he tried to talk to her after September's fiasco.

Getting down on one knee and holding his hands in a pleading prayer grasp Potter asked, "Lily Aurora Evans. I know what I did to you was wrong, and I've been sorry for it in more ways than you'll ever know. So I ask, as an act of repentance and in hopes of forgiveness, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Staring at him with emotionless eyes Lily could only contemplate at what had just happened. Potter, the great James Potter, was literally on his knees, begging for her to go to the ball with him. It would have been something to pull on the heartstrings, except for one thing. She heard what was said earlier.

"Sorry, but I can't go with you," she replied still in her harsh voice.

Gaping like a fish out of water Potter sputtered, "B-But w-why? I'm down on my knees begging you to go to the bloody ball with me, and you're saying no?"

He stood then, fury in his hazel eyes and gazing at her as he did that fateful day in September. He woke up with such confidence that day and she had to go and ruin it. Just like she has now.

"That's just it!" she said glaring pointedly at him. "Your temper! Your temper is what brought me to the hospital wing with more than just a broken wrist! Your temper is what lost your chances with me then, and now!

With that she helped Severus off his feet and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to their seats. When they sat down Lily buried her face in her hands and Severus put a comforting arm around her.

As Potter came down the aisle to reclaim his seat beside Sirius many murmurs and death glares were following him. Normally that sort of thing would not bother him, as he was used to it over the last four years of trying to be Lily's suitor, and just attributed it to jealousy. However, now that his popularity had plummeted, it was bothering him to no end.

"How dare he make a move on Lily like that with her boyfriend in the room!" he heard one guy say.

"Snape may not be everyone's favorite, but at least he treats Lady Evans with respect!" his friend commented.

"He probably just wanted to rebuild his popularity. Perhaps actually working for his grades is finally getting to him," a girl had whispered.

When the accused finally sat down in his seat his friend was shaking his head and turned his eyes resolutly on his book.

A few seats ahead Severus was busy trying to comfort a very distressed Lily.

"What's wrong Lily? Don't tell me that prat has finally gotten to you?" he asked kindly.

Shaking her head Lily said, "No, Sev. It isn't that at all. I could care less about Potter attempts at forgiveness, but it's something else."

Looking around to see that nobody else was trying to listen Severus cast a charm to block out everybody else's hearing, just in case, and then asked, "What is it Lily? You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Nodding her head Lily looked directly into his eyes and said, "I'll show you." Then she allowed him to use his Legilimancy and focused on what happened just a few days ago. From the meeting in the Entrance Hall, to the bespelling of Skeeter, and then to the conversation with Bellatrix after she realized what she had done.

Severus was silent after that. His mind going into overdrive at the events he just saw unfold, and looking at an even more distraught Lily when she finally told him.

Thankfully McGonagall had chosen that time to enter the room and Severus undid the charm surrounding their desks.

"After class. Usual spot," he mouthed and then turned to face the Transfiguration teacher, who was beginning to take role.

Once class was over in the next hour Lily and Severus grabbed their things and headed out the door. Potter was leaning on the doorpost but Lily strode forward and stepped on his outstreched feet, hard, with Severus following suit. His howls of pain could be heard as they made their way to their empty spot by the lake.

When they got their Lily leaned against the trunk of the tree and Severus sat close behind her. They placed Severus's charm around their area, so nobody could interrupt, and Severus started to speak.

"Lily," he started, feeling uncertain, "I really don't know what to say about this. I know you don't like Dark Magic, and I also know you don't like Bellatrix, but, I must admit, what you did was...impressive."  
>"Impressive?" Lily repeated shocked. "Sev, I used the Imperius Curse on another student to get a stupid quill and parchment."<p>

"But you did it out of loyalty," he tried to reassure her. "You were, at the moment, conflicted with what you were planning to do and what you thought was right. You may have started wanting to get back at Bellatrix, but you didn't want her personal life being broadcasted through the entire school. I sensed that when you allowed me to see what had happened in your mind."

Lily nodded again and Severus took that as his cue to continue, "Besides, what you did was purely out of instinct, and she doesn't remember a thing, right?"

"No," she said, biting her lip, then sighing. "But I never, ever want to do that again for as long as I live. Bella had better thank me for that," she said as an afterthought.

Smiling slightly Severus made his move, "Lily, I know that we haven't been going out for very long, but I was wondering something."

"Yes?" she pressed on, blushing a little and getting those butterflies in her stomach again.

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked, hoping for a...

"Yes," she answered.

They looked at each other then and flashes of their dream that they had that summer rushed before their eyes. Before they could help it the two teens moved closer to each other, hands linked, emerald meeting obsedian, and soon their lips followed.

The sensation that followed was better than what they hoped for that long summer ago. Everything seemed to have disappeared around them as they unclentched hands and coiled their arms around each other, taking in the other's scent. Both of them wrapping their fingers into each other's hair and putting more pressure into their kiss.

Little did they know that a certain, black haired someone was watching them. Lips formed a snake-like smile, and a pleased look burned beneath violet eyes.

It was only a few days until the Yule Ball and there was still so much to do. Lily and the other Prefects were assigned different tasks to help for upcoming ball. Lily, Severus, Bellatrix, and Remus were assigned to help Professor Flitwick with the decorating and to get as much help from some other student. The other "volunteers" were those that had to serve detention before holidays let out, the two being the usual duo Potter and Black.

"Okay," squeaked the tiny Charms professor, "I'll need two people to help me with the tree ornaments, letting me know if they're crooked or need to come up a little. Mr. Lupin, you and Mr. Snape will be in charge of that.

"As for the ice sculptures, I'll need another pair to help levitate and keep them cool as they are being moved into the correct positions. Ms. Evans, Ms. Black I'm leaving that to you.

"The rest can set up the stage, tables and silverware, but, mind you, I want it all arranged so that people won't crash into anything while dancing, so make sure the dancefloor has enough room," he concluded and they all set to work.

Bellatrix and Lily started talking as they went to work freezing and hovering the large mounds of carved ice to their appropriate positions. It started out normally with Bellatrix commenting on a few things, such as the weather, classes, and other small matters while Lily just nodded and tried to keep her concentration focused on her work. Then the real questions started to crop up.

"I heard you and Severus are an official couple now. Is that true, or just idol gossip?" Bellatrix asked, already knowing what had happened.

Lily blushed and smiled. "Yes, it's true. Severus Snape and Lily Evans are an official couple," she said with mock officiality. Then she asked, "So, how are things between you and Rudolphus?"

"Things have gotten better, actually. We are quite happy together, and I do mean _happy_," the girl smile suggestively. "Just the other day we-"

"Bella, I really don't want to know the specifics, thanks," Lily interrupted, blushing redder than ever and almost sending an ice swan crashing to the ground.

Bellatrix laughed at Lily's blush and close call, then she said, "Since the Yule Ball is going to be tomorrow, and everyone else is going to be busy getting ready, how about you come down to the Slytherin Dungeon around five o'clock? We can get you looking like royalty for your Prince."

"Why five o'clock? The ball doesn't start until eight, and what do you mean by 'we'?" Lily asked, setting the swan on top of the punch bowl where the icy mist drifted down into the empty bowl.

Rolling her eyes and grinning like a fox the darker girl stated what she thought was the obvious, "Lily! If you want to make this night memorable for your date as well as yourself you need to look your best! Besides, if you're planning on wearing that dress you got from Rudo's father, you'll need a corset to wear under it. Do you even have one?"

"Well, uh, no, but I thought I'd wear just the usual str-"

Putting a finger on Lily's pink lips Bellatrix interrupted, "No Lily! For that kind of dress you need a corset! It's made out of silk, which is quite easy to slip off your shoulders if you're not careful, and a strapless bra will show itself almost immediately even if you secured the shoulders to _not_ slip down. As for the 'we' part, I'll be inviting somebody to come and help you get ready, and I don't want any arguements."

Nodding in comprehension and thinking back to the summer where she tried on her dress, Lily agreed that Bellatrix was right and so agreed to meet in the Slytherin common room to prepare for the ball.

"Severus?" Lupin asked after securing a brass ornament on his side of the tree.

"Yes, Lupin?" Severus mumbled back trying to keep his concentration on his ornament. He was not as talented at Charms as Lily, or his werewolf partner. (He figured it out after last year's near-death experience and was told by Dumbledore to keep it quiet.)

Deliberating carefully the brown haired youth continued, "Is it true that you and Lily are a couple?"

James Potter, who was busy setting some silverware on a nearby table, stopped what he was doing to listen in on the discussion better.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we are," he replied, trying and nearly failing to keep the happiness out of his voice. "After I asked her to tomorrow's ball- which she said yes to- we made our relationship official."

Raising his eyebrows as he and his partner made eye contact, Remus asked, "_How_ do you make it official?"

Sighing Severus countered, "It was absolutely nothing Dark or illegal if that is what you mean. I have way to much respect for Lily to force her into something that she would never willing agree upon. It's also against a gentleman's principles to tell if his lady does not agree to share it as well."

What he said rang similar to an old agade Remus always heard, _"A gentleman never kisses and tells"_, and that is what he realized had happened.

_Severus Snape and Lily Evans kissed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 18: A Poisoned Lily**

The time to meet Bellatrix in the Slytherin common room had finally arrived, and Lily was on her way there, dress folded carefully in one hand and makeup bag in the other, when a gust of wind shot passed and something solid blocked her way. It was James Potter and he had his arms spread as over the entrance to the dungeons, blocking her. He also wore a mixture of expressions as he looked at her, none that she could quite pinpoint at the moment.

"What is it, Potter? I'm going to be late," Lily asked in what she hoped was a calm and even voice. Lately her meetings with him were becoming more and more distressing, and usual finished with one, or both, of them feeling tired and miserable.

"Ev-Lily," he breathed, putting his arms down at his sides. "I know I've been acting like a real...uh..."

"Jackass? Idiot? Chauvenist Pig? Moron? Barbarian?" she suggested with a small smile.

"All of the above, actually," he replied with a small smile of his own. "Anyway, seeing as how it's Christmas and such, I wanted to give you something as a proper way of telling you I'm really, truly and sincerely sorry."

With that he produced a small square box decorated in gold paper and tied in red ribbon. It fit into the palm of his hand and he gently placed it in Lily's after she transferred the dress into her other hand.

The moment the box touched her hand it unwrapped itself and opened the white box that was covered. Inside of it was a golden lily hairclip with ruby tipped petals and stripes flowing from the center outward.

"Just 'cause you're going out with a Slytherin doesn't mean you can't show your House colors, Miss Champion Lioness," Potter said with a wink and left the entrance so she could go through.

"That was actually pretty decent of him," she thought with a smile and put the lily securely in the secret pocket of her makeup bag before going down to the blank wall of the Slytherin common room.

In front of the wall stood Bellatrix who was looking at her in an impatient sort of way and tapping her foot, "You're running late Lily."

"Sorry. I got held up," the red head responded.

Bellatrix said the password, "Coils", and they were once again greeted by the sight of the green common room. Except this time around there were students there, reading books, talking and even practicing some basic wand movement. They scattered around the room, either in the chairs, on the couch, or in the dark corners of the room.

One student, who was by himself at one of the desks near the back, looked up when he saw the unexpected flame of red in the sea of blacks and greens.

"Lily?" Severus asked as he made his way to the girls.

On his passing many of the students stopped their activities to look at the new arrival. Some were whispering to each other about why their own Queen brought in her rival, others were looking at Lily like she was the most interesting find in a museum, and some- mostly girls- were giving her warning looks as if trying to say _"Steal any of our boys and you're dead"_.

"Hello Sev," she said with a smile and gave him a hug, which he returned whole-heartedly.

"Lucky prat," a boy in the closest corner said to his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Not that I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" he asked letting go of her, though he really did not want to.

"I invited her so we could get ready for the ball tonight," Bellatrix answered and dragged Lily by the arm to her dormroom. "And we're running late!"

They went up four flights of stairs before they finally reached a door. It was mahogany that had a brass nameplate on it saying "Prefect's Quarters", a brass doorknob, and a brass knocker shaped like two intertwining snakes in a ring.

"You have your own room?" Lily asked amazed.

"Of course, and so does Severus. It's standard for all the Slytherin Prefects," she explained in a dull voice as they walked into her room. "Why do you ask? Doesn't Gryffindor have private rooms for their Prefects?"

"No. We stay with our dormmates in a five bed room and one bath," Lily answered, trying to sound just as nonchalent but could not help but feel envious.

"One bath for five people! You poor dear!" Bellatrix said, turning on Lily and looking scandalized.

"It isn't a big deal, really," the guest replied, getting a little annoyed at how much of a princess her "friend" was acting. "Besides, I prefer going to the Prefects' Bathroom whenever I get the chance."

"Have went today?" she asked in a skeptical voice.

"I didn't have the time, so I just used the one in the dor- Hey!" Lily yelled as the other girl waved her wand and stripped her down to her underwear. "Bella!"

"Not another word, Lily!" she ordered as she pushed her into the bathroom.

In the bathroom was a large silver tub that was sunk into the ground with emerald green towels hanging on the racks on the walls. The facet and handles were done in an ornate "S", and the rug on the floor was a plush green.

"Get out of your underwear and into the tub. It will start filling up with your favorite scent and a pleasent water temperature. There's some shampoo and a choice of soaps in the cabinet on the side," the hostess explained and closed the door to the bathroom.

_"Might as well enjoy it,"_ Lily thought as she removed her underwear and followed Bellatrix's instructions.

She chose a rose-scented soap, and the moment she set foot into the tub it filled up with warm, purple, flower-scented water. Lavender.

After she finished her bath, which took a good fifteen minutes to enjoy, she wrapped a fluffy green towel around her body and made to put on her underwear that she had folded and placed on a shelf. But they were gone. In their place was a lacey, high-cut, hip-hugging pair of black bottoms.

Blushing fiercly Lily begrudgedly put the bottoms on and made to put on her towel again, but it too was replaced by another article. A silky, silver robe with a green sash, which she put on, and was embarrassed to discover it only came halfway passed her thighs.

She opened the door, still red in the face from having to put on the skimpy articles, and would have liked nothing more than to Disapparate on the spot. Standing beside Bellatrix at the black mahogany vanity, with a fake smile on her face and menacing blue eyes was Narcissia Black.

"Hello there Evans," she said as though speaking to a puppy in a sugar-sweet voice. "How have you been since we last met?"

"Very well, thank you," Lily said in an even voice. "How are things between you and Lucius Malfoy?"

"Better than I hoped. We are getting married during the Easter holidays," the tall blonde responded.

"Congradulations," the red head continued in the same voice.

Clapping her hands to break the few seconds of silence Bellatrix said, "Well, now that all of the tea-party chatter has been taken care of let's get started! Cissy, you'll be in charge of Lily's hair and I'll take care of the makeup."

With that the petite black witch hauled the petite red witch to her vanity and sat her down on the pouf. She then went into the walk-in closet and began searching the drawers for the promised corset.

Narcissia came up behind Lily and started to comb out her hair with the purple comb that Lily had in her makeup bag, which instantly dried as it swept through the locks.

Turning her eyes at the reflection of the closet Narcissia whispered to the girl in front of her, "I was quite surprised when Bella told the family that she wanted to stop being enemies with you and wanted to be friends."

"That so?" Lily asked in a fake curious tone.

"Yes," she answered, now taking the other's hair and summoning bobby pins from the makeup bag. "At first our parents thought she was joking, but when she said that she was serious they began to question her sanity. Of course that lead to quite the shouting match between the three of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lily replied, meaning it. "I hope it did not end on a sour note."

"Not at all. After everybody had calmed down from their arguments it was confirmed that Bella had made a good choice," Narcissia said with a smile at the girl's reflection. "You are the only one that Bella can properly compete with and still maintain a civil conversation. Besides, the other girls that we have been introduced to by other families are...how should I put it? Pushovers as it were. None have what it takes to maintain a proper household, or to uphold the traditions of their families."

"Their quite weak compared to you, and your lineage proves it," Bellatrix added coming out of the closet with a corset. It was emerald green and had black lace outlining the top, bottom and sides. The back had black strings that were laced in a tresle and had a zipper to cover the strings afterward.

"Before Bella tries to squeeze you into that thing," Narcissia began, looking at Lily's reflection, "how would you like your hair done? In waves, slightly pinned in the back? Up in a bun? In curles?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a plaited bun," Lily answered thoughtfully.

Considering it Narcissia began her work, and in a few short minutes Lily's tresses were a tasteful combination of the suggested hairstyles. Half of her hair was in a bun with a plaited base, and the rest was structured into a curly ponytail with the ends cascading off in delicate waves over her shoulders and back.

"Nice work Cissy," Bellatrix commented. "What do you think, Lily?"  
>Smiling Lily said, "I think it's very beautiful. Thank you, <em>Narcissia<em>."

"You're quite welcome, _Lily_," the blonde responded with her own smile.

"Now then, let's get your makeup on before we put this cute little number on you," the black- haired hostess said with a Chesher-cat grin, indictaing the corset.

After a good five minutes of putting on Lily's makeup Bellatrix asked her older sister to leave so her guest would feel more comfortable putting on the corset. Narcissia happily obliged, stating something about wanting to spend the rest of her holiday with her fiance, and hoping to see them both at the wedding next summer. At that Lily was truly shocked.

When the older Black sister left Lily voiced her surprise, "Did your sister just invite _me_ to her and Lucius Malfoy's wedding?"

"No, she invited myself and the other red head in the room," the younger sister sarcastically replied, her grin getting bigger. "Of course she invited you, silly Lily!"

"It's just that, since I arrived at Hogwarts, she didn't exactly see favor with me," Lily justified looking incrediously at Bellatrix, one of her eyebrows arched slightly.

Waving her hand in the same dismissful way Lily became accustomed to Bellatrix said simply, "Oh, she was just being the overprotective bigger since you and I had our little rivalry going on. But now that we're friends she's eased up a bit. Now, enough stalling Lily, and get in the corset," she added and pulled off the silver robe.

"Bella!" Lily exclaimed wrapping her arms around her chest and blushing uncontrolably for being quickly exposed, even if it was in front of another girl.

"Come on now, Lily!" the other girl said playfully irritated. "It's not like you don't have anything _I_ don't have."

With that the black headed menace wrapped the corset around the appropriate areas, and started tightening the strings in the back. After a few adjustments, during which said menace gave the blushing girl's breasts more lift with a small bit of cleavage, the zipper came up and covered the strings, leaving a small bow at the top of the back.

Once that was done, next came the panty hose and shoes. Lily brought them out of her bag with a flourish, along with a white napkin to wipe off any dirt on the items, but had knocked the golden lily hairclip from its pocket.

"How pretty!" Bellatrix exclaimed, picking it up ever-so gently from the long couch the bag was sitting on. "Where did you get this?"

"Potter gave it to me at the Entrance Hall, along with an apology," Lily answered, somewhat dismissfully, looking at the gift while putting on the hose and silver, Athenian-strapped short heeled shoes.

However, when the torchlight hit the flower at a certain angle, Lily saw a small point in the middle of the gap where the clip opened, right underneath the lily where the red streaks were coming from. Taking the clip gently from the other girl's fingers Lily inspected it more closely.

Upon opening the clip the point grew longer and a small drop of red liquid came out of the tip. Lily swiftly caught the drop on her index finger, which had the napkin on it, and when the substance hit the white surface it shaped itself into a small heart.

"What on earth?" Bellatrix asked in a confused voice as Lily took a quick sniff at the still-fresh drop.

When she did an immediate sense of longing came to her for the very person that gave her the golden flower. It made long for his strong arms to envelop her, for his lips to kiss her own, her for hazel eyes to...

Snapping out of her quick trance in a split second Lily pulled the napkin away from herself and threw it on the floor, a furious expression on her face as it drifted down on the dark hardwood floor. Then she turned her attention to the flower and rushed to the bathroom.

Opening the toilet she re-opened the clip wider, tearing the bottom half off the miniature henges, and a steady stream of the red liquid came out of the lily and into the water, dying it a rose-red color while it emitted a sweet-smelling aroma. As it was being drained of the liquid the lily was also being drained of the red streaks, from the outer tips to the inner part of the base.

Bellatrix was about to come in but Lily stopped by shouting, "Get back, Bella!", and covered her nose and face with her free hand to stop the scent from penetrating her senses further.

After the flower was drained of every last drop Lily looked at the contents of the toilet. Then the angry girl instictively thought, _"Evansio!"_, and the bowl instantly obeyed her command and the contents disappeared, along with the smell.

_"A wandless, nonverbal spell!"_ Bellatrix thought, wide-eyed and completely impressed.

Looking utterly disgusted at the plain, gold clip Lily threw it on the ground and stepped on it, hard. It broke into a thousand pieces, turning into a pile of shining glitter on the marble tiled floor with only the broken halves of the clip showing in the debris.

"Why did you do that?" Bellatrix asked, bewildered at the other girl's behavior.

"Because," Lily started, fuming and sitting down on the couch in a huff, "that little _apology_ came with a cost, and I'm not talking about mere Galleons."

Bellatrix still looked confused so Lily elaborated, "That thing was filled with love potion! Had I put it in my hair, or pricked my finger with it, it would have sent to retched stuff onto my skin and I would have felt the urge to snog that egotistical pig senseless!"

"Let me get this straight," Bellatrix said, sitting down next to Lily on the couch. "You mean to tell me James Potter, the great has-been hero of Gryffindor, tried to poison you with a love potion-filled hairclip? Isn't he in enough trouble as it is?"

"Not as much trouble as he's going to be when I get ahold of him after the ball," the narrowly-escaped victim hissed. Then she brightened a little bit and said to her hostess, "How about we finish getting ready? I'd hate to keep my date waiting any longer than necessary."

"Why the sudden change in attitude?" Bellatrix asked, although she could probably guess the answer from seeing a hint of vengence in the other's eye.

Smiling mischievously at the dark girl the fair one replied, "Well, if Potter wants to recieve a Chirstmas gift after he gave that _unique_ flower on me, I might as well reciprocate and give him something just as _interesting_."

"Like what?" the other girl responded, her smile matching Lily's.

"Do you have anymore Vertiserium?" Lily asked slyly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 19: The Stag Charmer**

It was seven-fifty by the time the two female Prefects came back into the Slytherin common room. When they entered everybody else was in their dressrobes and making their way to the exit, but had turned their heads in their direction when the heard the girls' dormatory door open. Whatever talking the crowd was doing at that point stopped as they took in the appearance of the two "queens".

Lily was dressed in her black and green dress with the silver trim. Her hair was still in its combined hairstyle, but, thanks to some magic, it now had golden highlights in it that reflected beautifully, even in the emerald glow of the fireplace. Her eyeshadow was a shade of evergreen, her cheeks were a delicate shade of rose-pink, and her lips were a light magenta color.

Bellatrix was dressed in a purple, dark blue, and lavender replica of Lily's dress. Her hair was done in tight curls that draped over her shoulders and back. Her makeup consisted of a deep rogue, purple eyeshadow, and deep purple lipstick. She was also wearing her purple, tear-drop choker that she had got from the Silver Tongue.

As they walked towards the gaping crowd they were approached by their dates. Rudolphus was dress in a set of navy-blue dressrobes with a white dress shirt underneath, and a deep-blue tie. Severus was dressed in a set of black dressrobes with a black dress shirt and a deep-green tie.

Rudolphus offered his betrothed his arm, which she took, grasping him tightly to her side, and Severus did the same for Lily, except her grip was more gentle.

"You look very lovely, Lily," Severus gasped as the made their way to the Great Hall, for that was all he could do. She looked so breathtaking he was afraid that if he spoke too loud she break at the first syllable.

"And you look very handsome, Sev," Lily said back with a smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he repeated and just in time, because coming toward them was their respective Heads of House, Professors McGonagall and Slughorn.

"Now, are you two ready?" Slughorn asked between breaths after he waddled toward them.

"Ready?" the duo asked in unison.

"To dance," McGonagall elaborated. "The Head Boy and Girl, along with the Prefects and their dates are the first to dance for the Yule Ball during the Tournament, remember?"

Comprehension dawning on them both the Gryffindor and Slytherin Prefects went to the Great Oak doors and stood behind the other Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl. From where they were standing Lily could see which Prefect was with whome.

Bellatrix and Rudolphus were first, behind the Heads, who were already an official couple. The male Hufflepuff Prefect, Amos Diggery was with Amelia Bones and his counterpart, Shelia Masterson was with an unknown Hufflepuff boy. The male Ravenclaw Prefect, Uther Clearwater was with Morgana Freeman, which meant that the other Gryffindor Prefect, Remus Lupin, was with...

"Hello Lily," a vague female voice said from behind them.

Turning, Lily saw her fellow Charms Club member and vice-president, Xera Phinia, with Remus. She was dressed in a simple, light lavender dress, blue high heels and had her dirty-blonde hair decorated with red and green tissue paper. Remus was also dressed simple in a pair of dark dress pants, white shirt and black vest, and with an angry look on his face.

"Hello Xena," Lily said politely. "Where's Xenophilius?"

"Oh, Xeno will not be attending. Poor thing got a bad bout of Gurdyroot infection, and could not make it to the ball. But Remus was very nice to take me. I also saw James Potter looking at you as though he was expecting something. Oh well," the other girl responded in the same vague voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry to hear that," the red head replied. Then she turned to Remus, "Merry Christmas Remus. How have you been?"

The werewolf did not say a word and turned his eyes straight forward as the doors opened to reveal the occupants on the other side. Getting in a straight line between the two rows of ball-goers the Heads, Prefects and their dates went in, accompanied by a round of applause.

When Lily and Severus went through everyone turned their heads, while some did double-takes to see if they were not mistaken.

James Potter was looking directly at Lily with an expected smile on his face while his date, whose name excaped Lily's mind, said to him, "Is Lily Evans with... Severus Snape?"

At the corner of her eye Lily could make out the words, "Not for long", that Potter said to nobody in particular.

Once the company made their way to the dancefloor the tapping of Professor Flitwick's wand signaled the start of the dance. The males took their dates right hands in their left, and placed their remaining hand on their dates' waists, while the girls' placed their other hand on their dates' shoulders. Another wave of the wand and music began play and the queue began to waltz.

While they were waltzing Severus whispered, "What exactly is Potter so happy about?"

"He probably thought his plan worked, and I'm just resisting," Lily half-whispered, half-hissed back.

"Resisting what?" he asked.

Lily told him what had happened those three hours ago, and when she finshed she felt Severus's grip tighten on her hand slightly.

"That insufferable basterd," he hissed, his black eyes flickering quickly to where Potter was sitting with Black with a big smile on his face as he told his partner something. His date must have disappeared somewhere, if he even came with one.

Smiling wickedly Lily gently cupped his chin and made his eyes face her again. Then she whispered, "Don't worry. I've got a plan for a suitable Christmas present for Mr. James 'Insufferable Basterd' Potter. I just need you to trust me and get Black out of the way for a little while."

Grinning back he asked, "What is it?"

Meanwhile Remus had broken away from the circle of dancers and Xena excused herself to the bathroom. He made his way alone to his remaining friends, since Pettigrew could not be there due to a strong cold, and sat down beside Potter.

"Oh, hey Moony," Potter said in a casual tone. "Enjoying the festivities? I was just telling Padfoot over here about my plan to get Evans to stay in Gryffindor."

"You mean bragging," the brown-haired youth snarled. "James of all the lowest things to do, that was the lowest. How could you even consider a spiked hairclip? Are you that desperate?"

Potter's grin slid off in half a heartbeat and he replied, "Yes, Remus, I am that desperate. I just can't stand to see her with that-that _hobknocker_! She should be with me!"

"That should be her decision, and not yours," Sirius whispered.

Just then Severus came to their table and said to Remus, "Lupin, your date just came back and is looking for you at the refreshment table."

Excusing himself Remus went to find Xena while Severus turned to Sirius, "Black, McGonagall wants to see you in the room behind the staff table. Something about wanting to defuse a prank or something."

"Oh no, Minnie!" Sirius cried to himself and went to go find the Transfiguration teacher, and Severus departed into the crowd, leaving Potter to himself.

But not for long...

"James," a sultry voice called from behind him.

Turning, he saw Lily Evans smiling at him and holding two glasses of pumpkin juice in each hand.

"Oh, h-hi Evans," the black-haired boy replied, taking in her appearance.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, guesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Not at all," he answered back, his smile getting wider while he pulled the chair out and close to him.

Setting down her glass Lily handed him the other one, which he took immediatly, and sat down next to him.

"I really liked that hairclip you gave me," she continued with a shy smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Glad you liked it," he said, trying to notice the golden flower and thinking that it was hidden in her hair somewhere. "Wouldn't Sniv-Snape be expecting this drink I'm holding?"

Giggling at the question Lily took a quick look-around and said, "I only used that as an excuse to come see you. That drink is really yours," she moved closer to him and whispered, "I wanted to give you a proper 'thank you' for your gift, and I thought that the juice would be nice starter. Care to toast?"

Eyes enlightened with excitement Potter lifted his glass to hers and toasted, "Merry Christmas!", and drained the glass of its contents.

Setting it down alongside hers Potter turned to Lily and asked, "So, what's the other part of your 'thank you'?"

Batting her eyes and sitting up straighter in her chair the vixen said, "I'd like to ask you some questions, that way I can get you something nice."

"Okay," he said, thinking it was some sort of game and decided to play along. "What do you want to know?"

Smiling she began, "Where did you get the golden lily from?"

"An old place in Knockturn Alley," he answered in a trance-like voice.

"Did you have it specifically made?"

"Yes. I gave the jeweler a bit of my hair and some scrap gold to make it, with the direct orders of making it have the appearance of a tiger lily."

"What did you give your hair for?"  
>"For the love potion that was inside the stripes. It would give off my scent athe moment it touched your scalp."<p>

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"Because I was desperate. I wanted you for so long, and I wanted you to feel the same way."

"Why would you want me when there are so many other girls?"  
>"Because you are a beautiful and fiesty challenge. No other girl in this school would have been good enough."<p>

Nodding her head Lily got up from the table, took her glass and left. From behind Severus pointed his wand at Potter and said, _"Obliviate!"_. A few seconds later Potter was just starring at his empty cup and looked around to see if Lily would be coming around him anytime soon.

An hour later Severus took Lily away from the crowd and they made their way toward the outside of the castle. They went passed bushes that tried to hide kissing couples, some of the snow covered statues, and finally stopped by the frozen lake, the half-moon light batheing it in a crystal-clear light.

Wrapping his cloak around Lily's shoulders Severus said, "Your plan worked out beautifully Lily. Potter confessed what he did and doesn't remember it, and now he's too busy brooding at the fact his plan didn't work."

"Yes, I'm quite glad about what happened. At least I can now confirm what I've known all along," she replied, looking at their reflections in the mirror-like surface. "He's an egotistical createn that isn't worthy of being called a wizard, and deserves whatever misfortune he gets."

Casting a brief glance at the woman beside him Severus dug into his pocket and found the long box he had carried around all night. It was silver with gold trimming on the side and had gold henges on the side.

He had worked double shifts at Flourish and Blots to earn enough money for himself and a decent gift for Lily. She would probably say that he did not have to, or that she would feel bad about not getting him anything, but he did not care.

**"She's done enough for me just by being my girlfriend, and I will do anything to make her happy,"** he thought.

Turning back to her Severus said, "Lily I got you something," and showed her the box.

"Sev!" she exclaimed, looking at him.

Already anticipating her next words he said, "You have done more than enough for me. You give me a home whenever Tobias is on a rampage. You notice me when everybody else thought I was invisible, and you have honored me by being my girlfriend. So, Lily, please, open your gift."

Tears brimming in her eyes Lily opened the box and gasped. Inside a thick, emerald green chain that glistened in the moonlight, and at the bottom of that chain was a deep, ruby red rose with shimmering petals.

Taking it out of the box Severus drpaed it over Lily's head like lai, and the rose was centered at her chest.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lily cried a teary "Thank you" to Severus and looked into his eyes. Their heads tilted forward and the happy couple shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Little did Lily know that the moment the necklace touched her skin the chain started to shift slightly, as though it was trying to move, and the dark rose began to make itself darker. One petal had turned a dark purple before morphing into an ebony black in the center.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 20: Persistance**

The first two weeks in January seemed to have passed in a blur, and soon it was time for all of the male students of Hogwarts to celebrate one of their favorite days of the year: Lily Aurora Evans's birthday. This had become quite the unspoken tradition since Lily premiered at Hogwarts those short five years ago.

Every year the boys in her year would send her a present with a card that expressed their affection for the talented red head. Even with her dating Severus Snape, and hanging out with her new friends at the Slytherin table, this tradition was not about to be broken.

Only two days remained until Lily's birthday and the next Hogmeade weekend. Everybody, fanboy or fangirl, was trying to come up with an unique way of celebrating this day in Hogwarts history. It was at the Slytherin table that Bellatrix was speaking to Lily about this very problem.

"But you have to come, Lily! I'm holding this party for you. Don't be a stick in the mud," the dark girl kept saying to her guest at breakfast that Thursday morning.

Shaking her head again Lily replied, "I told you, Bella, I don't want a party. I'd rather just spend my birthday reading in front of a fire and trying to relax before the Semi-Finals come up. Everybody in Gryffindor will be too wound up about the next bout, and I'll have my hands full trying to keep them all calmed down."

"But Lily," she started to whine again until Professor Dumbledore came up to the podium.

"Attention," he called out and the Hall became silent. "As you all know we are nearing the time for the Semi-Finals of the Hogwarts Interhouse Dueling Championship. It is during this time that the House Champions shall be receiving their armor and a chance to practice in them before the bouts begin.

"Now then I would like to announce the times for when each Champion shall be called to be fitted into their House Armor. The Gryffindor Champion is to meet Professor McGonagall in her office tomorrow night at nine in the evening; The Hufflepuff Champion is to meet Professor Sprout in her office on January 31st at eight in the evening; The Ravenclaw Champion is to meet Professor Flitwick in his office on February 1st at seven in the evening, and the Slytherin Champion is to meet Professor Slughorn in his office on February 2nd at six in the evening.

"Good luck to each House Champion and be prepared for the first bout on Saturday, February 15th," he concluded and sat back down at the staff table.

Once again the Hall was filled with spirited conversation as everyone was discussing the House Armor, and who their respective Champions would be facing in the first round that Saturday. There were looks of both excitement and panic on the House Champions in question. However, the expression of panic was pronounced strongly on the Gryffindor Champion as her green eyes scanned the table she was sitting at, trying to figure out who the Slytherin Champion was.

Before she could make any accessment the bell chimed for everybody to get to their first class of the day, and everyone grabbed their bags and filed out of the Great Hall, Lily and Severus trailing behind hand-in-hand.

When they got to the entrance to go to Potions class Severus noticed the nervous energy coming from his girlfriend's grasp and asked, "Lily? Is something wrong?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "I can't help but be nervous at the thought that my House's Champion may have to face off against your House's Champion in the first bout. I mean with our Heads's Deal and everything on the line..."

Giving her hand a comfortable squeeze Severus whispered, "I know, Lily, I'm just as nervous at that prospect myself, and so are our dear professors. Did you see the looks on their faces when Dumbeldore made that announcement?"

Lily nodded, remembering that just a few minutes ago both Heads were looking down at their plates, looks of nervousness and shame etched on their faces. Professor McGonagall's eyes shot toward Lily in an almost pitying look before lowering themselves down, probably ashamed that she put more pressure on her Champion than what was needed. Professor Slughorn was the same way when he made contact with his mystery Champion, but quickly averted his eyes before the Gryffindor girl could pin-point him, or her, at the table.

Infuriated Lily hissed back to Severus as they neared the door, "I still can't believe they did something that stupid!"

Just then Professor Slughorn waddled his way out of the classroom and said, "Good morning class! Please come in and we shall get started on today's lesson."

With that the class proceeded inside, but the Potions master held Lily back wanting to talk to her in private. Lily gave Severus a nod, and he promised to save a seat for her as he went inside.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Lily asked as politely as possible. Her respect for her teacher had deminished slightly since she heard about the agreement.

"Wrong?" the pudgy potioneer said, nervously. "Oh no, just wanted to know if everything was going well for you. I heard that you and Severus are now an interhouse couple, and I wanted to give you my sincerest congradulations. It's not everyday that two of my best students become quite the item."

Smiling Lily said, "Yes, Sev and I are quite happy about it. Thank you for your consideration."

"Not at all, Lily dear, not at all," Slughorn said with more confidence. "I also heard that you and Bellatrix have become good friends, and that she was suggesting about holding a birthday party for you."  
>"We have become friends, Professor Slughorn, but I also told her that I don't want a birthday party. I prefer trying to get some rest before I have to tame some of the people in my House, what with the Semi-finals approaching and all," Lily replied with a slight touch of annoyance.<p>

"Ah, but that is what I wanted to talk to you about," he beamed. "You see I am having one of my get-togethers this Saturday night, and, since that is your birthday, I thought it would make an excellent two-fold celebration. Would you care to come as the guest of honor?"

Lily gapped at him for a second before answering, "Professor, if I refused my friend's idea at having a birthday party then it be unfair that I attend one that you are hosting. Besides, I just said I'd prefer resting in-between the tournament excitement and upcoming OWLs."

Sighing Professor Slughorn nodded, "As you wish Miss Evans. Now, let's get started on today's lesson."

Heading into the classroom first Lily took her seat beside her boyfriend and began taking that day's notes.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think it was possible but I got a bigger headache than what I had this morning before Potions class started," Lily complained to Severus as they took their places under the beech tree and sitting on a warm blanket, protected from the snow beneath.<p>

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly as she leaned against Severus's chest, looking over the lake and feeling the comforting beat of his heart. Severus was slowly stroking her hair with his left hand and watching as her brilliant eyes were starting to fade behind her drooping eyelids, a contented smile on his face.

It was after lunchtime and both Prefects had a free period that they used for relaxation. Potter and his friends were in their classes, and Bellatrix and her group were in theirs. Nobody was there that could interrupt their rare moment of peace.

"Sorry about that Lily," Severus whispered to her, planting a gentle kiss on her lips as she turned to look at him. "But I'm sure that after the tournament is over, and our OWLs have been completed both of our headaches will be gone."

"Our headaches?" Lily repeated, sitting upright next to him. "What happened? Has been making trouble for you again?"

Sighing Severus mumbled, "For once I wish that were the case. Trixie has been pestering me to convince you to go to Slughorn's party Saturday. Somehow she got wind of what he was planning and has been plotting with him to make it happen, even if it meant dragging you there by your lovely tresses."

"Can't they take a hint that I am not the partying type, and that I don't care too much for birthday celebrations? I'm quite contented with just getting presents from my friends," she looked at him affectionatly before stating, "and my boyfriend, and trying to calm my nerves before school life starts rushing out at me at full steam."

"I know, Love, I know," he whispered, giving her another kiss on the lips.

Lily pushed her head further toward him and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him contentedly as he wrapped his around her waist. They stayed like that for a few blissful minutes before breaking apart to receive some oxygen, their cheeks slightly red as they looked into each other's eyes, arms still wrapped around their bodies.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps coming toward them on the snowy ground, and quickly inched apart in case the person coming was a teacher. It would not be good for the two Prefects to be caught breaking one of the school's rules: no public displays of affection.

_"That rule doesn't make any sense, because before a faculty member comes the couple is usually showing __private__ displays of affection,"_ Lily thought irritably, turning her head to see who it was coming and wishing that she did not.

Coming towards them, looking scandalized and devastated was James Potter. He quicken his pace when he saw the flash of red against the white snow and had just rounded on them moving away from each other, still holding hands. His own were clutching something.

"Evans?" he asked, his eyes narrowing when he saw her companion. "What are you doing with him? Shouldn't you be in Divination class?"

**"He still thinks she's taking that stupid class? What an idiot!"** Severus thought bitterly as he tighten his grasp on Lily's hand very gently.

Getting her cover story ready Lily lied, "Actually I finished early, so I agreed to meet Sev out here before going back into the castle for next period. What are _you_ doing here?"

"My class was cancelled, so I decided to look for you and give you your birthday present early. Here, it's from the other Marauders and myself," he said, holding out the package to her.

However, she looked at the package darkly and then gave him the same glare.

"Thanks Potter, but I think I'll pass," she replied, pushing the present away from her. "The last time I accepted anything from you, you tried to bespell me. So what makes you think I would want anything else from you?"

"That's exactly what Moony said," he mumbled, remembering what the tired Prefect said that morning during breakfast. "What is that?"

He pointed to the necklace on her pale neck, each word drentched with vemon.

Smiling smugly, and cupping the rose between her thumb and index finger Lily replied, "Oh this? This is a Christmas present from my boyfriend here, and do you want to know what the best part about it is? It isn't spiked with love potion!"

The crushed look on Potter's face was so pitying even Severus almost felt sorry for him, but he did not. Instead he wrapped his other arm around Lily's waist and was pleased to see her smug smile becoming bigger as Potter took in the scene.

"Yes, Potter, unlike you _I_ have been treating Lily with the utmost respect she deserves," Severus said, "and I intend to make sure it stays that way."

"You can't be serious Evans!" Potter exclaimed, his free hand balled into a fist. "He's nothing more than a filthy Slytherin git! The minute things go wrong he'll start calling you the 'm' word and dump you on the spot!"

"How dare you!" Lily hissed at him, her own eyes narrowing at the now cowering figure. "The last time I checked _Sev_ didn't try to 'disinfect' me, or break my wrist, or give me a gift that would force me to like him. Unlike you, James Daniel Potter, Severus Snape has been more of a gentleman to me whereas _you_ have been the filthy git, and you're supposed to be an 'upright and proud' Gryffindor!"

Taking Severus's hand both Prefects stood up and walked back into the castle, leaving Potter standing in the snow with tears of sadness and defeat leaking from his eyes.

"That prat! That idiotic, hypocritical, pathetic prat!" Lily vented as she and Severus sat down on one of the staircases in the main hallway. "Who does he think he is trying to give me another present that was probably tampered with, and speaking ill about you as though you weren't there?"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders Severus hugged her tight, "Don't let him upset you, Lily. You're turning sixteen in two days, and we've got more important things to think about, like the tournament, career counseling, OWLs...?"

"What I'm going to wear to Professor Slughorn's party Saturday," Lily whispered with a smile.

"What?" he asked, looking at her astonished. "But Lily, you just said-"

"I know, but after that ordeal with Potter I'd rather not stay in Gryffindor Tower any longer than I have to," she replied, looking at her companion. "What's one party going to hurt anyway?"

Kissing her lightly on the lips the Slytherin smiled, "I'll tell Trixie you'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry for this little filler chapter, everyone, but I've got a major case of Writer's Block. So I thought this would help me boost my creative juices a little until full inspiration overtakes me again. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to comment or question my work to help get my mind restarted!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 21: Excuricating Temptations**

The time for Lily to don her armor had arrived. As she made her way to McGonagall's office she was momentarily held up by the Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filtch, and his assistant, Mrs. Norris the cat. He looked surprised to see her out this late, since it was not her turn to protrol the corridors.

"What are you doing out past curfew Ms. Evans?" he asked in a respecting and aging voice.

Smiling Lily showed him a piece of rolled parchment with McGonagall's signature on it, explaining why she was out so late. She had always been on good terms with Mr. Filtch since she first reprimended Potter for getting mud all over the freshly mopped corridors, with Filtch standing there the entire time and looking at her amazed. A year later she presented him with his cat and his respect for her grew even more, eventually making her the only student in the entire school he could tolerate.

"Oh," he said as he read the parchment. "The House Champion, huh? Congradulations Ms. Evans, and good luck. C'mon Mrs. Norris."

After giving the purring cat a quick scratch behind the ears Lily finished her trek to the Transfiguration teacher's office.

Knocking on the door she heard the professor give her permission to enter, so she opened the door and went into the Assistant Headmistress's office. In the middle of the office was a desk with many papers on them, a quill that was writing by itself, and the Gryffindor crest necklace beening held carefully by the teacher.

"Congradulations Ms. Evans for, once again, earning the title of Gryffindor Champion," McGonagall began as the young lioness approached her. "Are you ready to receive your House Armor?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, and thank you," Lily answered as she removed the rose and placed it in her pocket.

"You may want to remove anything you have from your pockets, Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall recommended. "The Gryffindor Armor will only conform to your size if it is not obstructed by anything. In order for it to fit you smoothly, and further enhance your magical abilities, you have to place everything on the table beside you."

Complining with the professor's wishes, Lily removed her necklace, watch, moneybag, and wand on the table. She then took the crest from the Head and placed it around her neck. But the moment she did a strange sensation took over her entire body.

Her eyes became more focused, being able to see the tiniest details of the darkened room and the magical aura that inlined the castles walls. Her canines and eye-teeth felt like they were growing longer and shaper. Her nails, upper and lower, seemed to be growing and sharpening before her eyes.

"Professor," she tried to say, but instead her voice became a feminine feline growl.

Putting a soothing hand on her student McGonagall said, "Do not worry, Ms. Evans. The Armor is just bringing out the lioness inside you. It will over in a few moments, so just try to relax and it will go much smoother."

Nodding her head Lily closed her eyes and tried to relax through the transformation. In what seemed like a half of a second the pain stopped and the Champion opened her eyes. When she looked down at herself she could not believe what came next.

She raised her hands and saw that they were covered by the ruby-tipped gauntlets, and her new eyes could make out the glittering magic radiating from them. Then she looked down at her feet and saw that she was wearing the special boots, the movement of her feet were relaxed and agile. She then felt her face, but came in contact with a warm metal that covered her face and hair.

Beaming with pride Professor McGonagall conjured up a full-length mirror and motioned for Lily to take a proper look. Starring back at her was the Gryffindor Lion, with its tuffed tail wrapped around her waist and not showing off her female curves.

Walking around the room Lily was able to get a feel of the armor that had appeared on her, and it felt as if she _were_ the lion. Every muscle in her body felt strong and powerful, but also quiet and serine, as if this was another walk like any other. The weightlessness of the suit made it feel as if she was in her normal clothing, so she picked up the pace and began running.

The wind rushing through her felt like nothing more than a simple whisp. When she lept over a chair in front of the professor's desk it felt more like a stride, and she landed on the other side more graceful than she would have otherwise.

"Now for the final test," she thought as she went back to the table to get her wand.

Barely a second that she laid a finger on it Lily's wand was wrapped in ruby-red, with a handle and tip of gold.

Flicking her wrist and thinking of a simple conjuring spell a stream of red and gold tiger lilies came flowing out of her wand, and Lily whipped it around her head. Within a second the Gryffindor Lion's Head appeared amoung the flowers and gave off an intense roar before dispersting in a shower of glitter.

"Bravo Ms. Evans! Well done!" McGonagall clapped as she approacher her Champion. "Now, to remove the armor, just take the gold chain off your neck and place it in this case until the tournament resumes, or when you want to further practice your magic. But must ask permission, of course, since this can only be released to you by the current Head of Gryffindor House."

Doing what she was instructed Lily lifted the gold chain from the armor's neck, and she sadly felt it the magic and its power leave her body. She quickly placed it back in the glass box in came in, handed it to McGonagall, thanked her, grabbed her belongings, and ran out the door.

She was too tempted to take the crest and keep it on her person forever, just so she could feel that kind of magic course through her very being again.

_"Looks like that's another reason you should win the tournament,"_ her other voice called out to her as Lily made her way back to Gryffindor Tower. _"Besides being made the ulimate Hogwarts Duelist, you'll be able to keep it for the rest of the year, along with the other House crests. If the Gryffindor necklace has that much power then just think of how much more you'll have when all four are combined!"_

Rounding the corner to the Tower entrance, Lily could not help but think about the rush she felt from wearing that medalian. The feeling of dominance over her surroundings; the feeling of superiority in her magic; the feeling of knowing that fame and glory was within her grasp...

"Stop it, Lily! You know the tournament is just a way for the students to test their dueling skills! It's not about power, fame, or eternal glory!" she reprimended herself as she climbed through the portrait hole, wanting to go to bed.

Unfortunatly that was not the case, because the moment she set foot into the common room it exploded into a shower of confetti, streamers and cheers from the other Gryffindors that had gathered inside. A huge red and gold banner hung from the banisters saying "GOOD LUCK ROARY!" in bold capital letters with hypens inbetween. Lions were drawn at the ends, holding the "G" and the "Y" between their jaws, as though _they_ were the ones holding the letters.

"What is all this?" Lily asked in tired surprise to a nearby Remus Lupin, who was leaning against the fireplace with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"A little early birthday surprise from Sirius, Peter and myself," he replied.

"Yeah Roary," Sirius said, coming over to where the Prefects were standing. "Since your birthday is on Saturday, and you got your armor today, we thought we'd combine the two and give you an early birthday and good luck party!"

"Do I get three guesses as to who designed the banner?" Lily smirked at the two Marauders. Then she became serious, "Look, guys, I really appreciate this and I hate to be a killjoy, but I'm really tired and I would like to go to bed. Besides, you can't take the banner out to the tournament, it may give away my identity."

Smiling at her Sirius said, "Okay Red. I'm sorry about the impromtu party, but I just thought you'd like to celebrate with your Housemates. Maybe we could hold this little shin-dig tomorrow night after dinner?"

Lily nodded in permission and made her way to her dormroom. On the way she thought she saw a lone person hiding in the shadows of the staircase corner, but on closer inspection Lily saw that it was James Potter snogging Mary MacDonald, though it seemed half-heartedly on both sides.

Turning her head she went up the stairs to her bedroom, where it was empty, changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed, trying to get some sleep. That is when she started dreaming.

In her dream she was walking through Westminster Park, making her way to the glen, when she suddenly saw a Muggle man towering over a scared girl with shabby-looking hair and wide eyes. She rushed over to see what was going on, but then Lily heard the Muggle man mention St. Waltons'. The voice was so familiar.

Her vision became magnified and Lily saw, to her surprise and fury, that it was her own father.

He was making a nine year old Lily Evans cower before him, shouting threats about putting her into the mental institute and shaking his fist at her. The fury took control over her and Lily grabbed her wand, pointed it to Harry Evans and shouted _"Crucio!"_, and he started collapsing on the ground in pain. She felt like she was giving back the same kind of pain and fear that the man had shown earlier, and she could not help but smirk.

Then the man looked up and she saw that, instead of Harry Evans, it was Tobias Snape looking at her with pleading, blood-shot eyes. He begged her to stop, telling her he was sorry and that he would not harm anybody else ever again. He was asking for mercy.

But there was no mercy in her as Lily kept torchering him, making him whither and squirm where he laid curled in a ball...

"Lily! LILY! Wake up!" somebody called as a hand was roughly shaking her shoulder.

"NO!"

Lily bolted straight up in her bed, shaking and sweating.

Looking around her surroundings she saw that she was still in Gryffindor Tower, in her bed and Mary was still clutching her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lily? Did you have a nightmare so soon?" her roommate whispered, asking the standard questions.

Nodding Lily then asked one of her own, "What time is it?"

Turning to the clock beside the Champion's bed Mary replied, "It's only eleven. What happened?"

"I...uh..." Lily stammered. She could not tell her roommate her dream, so she lied. "I dreamt that I was dueling in the tournament, but I only had on the bottom half of my armor and the helmet. My the upper half was gone and everybody could see my exposed chest."

"Oh Lily," the girl said, rolling her eyes, "how is it you always have those same kind of dreams? Last week, before the practice Charms OWL, you dreamed that you were late for class and everyone there saw your underwear because you forgot your skirt."

_"Yet another cover-up,"_ she thought as she briefly recalled the memory of her last Severus-based dream, but stopped before she could blush.

"Yeah, sorry, Mary. I guess I'm just a little anxious about the whole thing," the red head commented, laying back down in her covers.

The other girl nodded in understanding, yawned, then crawled into her own bed and feel asleep immediatly, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts before she, too, went back to sleep.

"I don't know what's going on with me lately, Sev," Lily cried.

Severus had his arms wrapped around her as they were curled into a double ball in the corner of the library, close to the backdoor exit. He kept stroking her hair with his hand as the other one held her waist, and he slowly propped her halfway into his lap. The front of his robes were becoming dark and wet with her tears as she told him her dream.

On one hand he was happy that her dream-self was tormenting his tormentor, and it thrilled him to know that she had subconsciencly enjoyed it. On the other hand he saw how this was upsetting her, especially since she had promised not to use an Unforgivable Curse ever again, and so Severus decided it would be better to wait before tredding through these rough waters.

"It's probably just stress," he whispered to her as she looked into his eyes. "You've been spreading yourself too thin lately, and that dream was probably a sign that you need to relax before the tournament restarts. I know I'm not exactly the type that talks about things like this, but maybe going to the party tomorrow would be the best thing for you right now. You need some fun," Severus added with a smile as Lily looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Sev?" she asked him playfully, smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. Then she half-screamed, "I almost forgot! Sirius and the other two Marauders are holding a party for me tonight! Would you care to come, Sev?"

Severus stiffened a little before answering, "You know how the other Gryffindors feel about me and my House. Needless to say, the fact our Champions will be facing off against each other during whatever phase of the tournament does not help the case."

"Severus Snape," Lily began, "you are my boyfriend, and I love and respect your decisions. But, since I've been hanging out around the Slytherin common room for some time now, I think it's only fair that you start hanging around the Gryffindor common room, and tonight's party may be the best time to do so. Please?"

Before Severus could give his answer Lupin came towards them at a brisk pace, and it looked like he was in some sort of trouble.

"Lily!" he half-whispered when he got to the pair. "Lily, I'm sorry, but tonight's party had to be cancelled."

**"Hallelueh!"** Severus thought. **"More Gryffindor influence may put a damper on the plan."**

"Why Remus?" Lily asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. I just got the newest Prefect schedule, and it says that we are supposed to patrol the halls tonight. I can't because of..." he hesitated in front of Severus, giving him a wary look.

"I get it, Rem, and don't worry. I'll cover for you," she said with a smile.

"And I'll take your place for tonight," Severus added to the surprise of the two Gryffindors.

Lily gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you, but Remus was still apprehensive.

"Didn't you patrol the halls yesterday with Bellatrix?" the lycan asked.

At this Severus shrugged, "It won't hurt to do another shift. You can take over my next one in exchange."

Nodding curtly Lupin left the two lovebirds and headed out to talk to the Head Boy and Girl about this substitution.

Turning back to him Lily smiled, "I can't believe you did that for him, Sev! I'm very proud of you."

"I have to be honest, Lily," Severus stated. "I didn't do that for him, I did it so that we could have some more alone time before the party and Hogsmeade tomorrow. Consider it an early birthday present."

"I will," the red head said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Later that night, when the time for their shift came, Lily made her way out of the common room, down the flights of stairs, and went into the Entrace Hall. While she waited for her partner Lily took the time to look out at the full moon, and noticed how everything was beautifully illuminated by its light. She also heard a distant howl coming from beyond the forest, and wondered if her fellow Gryffindor was doing alright in his current state.

The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridors brought her out of her stupor and Lily turned towards the source.

Coming toward her was Severus, holding a single piece of parchment in his hand and a small smile on his face. He stopped and allowed himself to drink in her appearance. His eyes wandered over her moon-lit features, her sparkling green eyes met his and a gentle blush came onto her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Hello Sev. I'm glad you made it," Lily said, closing the distance between them and giving him a quick hug before beginning their patrol. "What's that your holding?"

"Just some notes I was going over," Severus replied, showing her the parchment. "They are a list of careers after Hogwarts. The ones in red are what I am most interested in."

Taking the parchment in her hands Lily studied the list, which was in Severus's cramped but still legible handwriting. She skimmed through the other careers and focused on the ones he marked in red ink.

**"****Careers After Hogwarts****:**

**1) ****Auror**

**2) ****Professor of Potions**

**3) ****Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts****"**

Giving him back the parchment Lily smiled up at him.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said. "Just that those are the same careers I have been interested in myself, especially the second one."

Stopping Severus turned to her and said, "You know, Lily, it's somewhat of a tradition for the new Potions Master, or Mistress, to become Head of-"

"Slytherin," she finished, still smiling. "I know, but that is something I have wanted to be for a while now."

With that she began walking again, leaving Severus to catch up with her and with a smile on his face. Both unaware of another petal turning black as its brothers did last night and earlier that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 22: Vlad Detmoore**

When seven o'clock came that Saturday night Severus was at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. He was dressed in black dress-pants, a dark green collared shirt, and sleek black loafers. There was a freshly conjured bouquet of wildflowers in one hand, and a folded note in his pocket, which he had gotten during breakfast that morning from Lucius Malfoy. In reality, however, it was from Lord Voldemort with the Dark Mark drawn beside his signature.

Just as Severus was about to reach in his pocket and pull out the note to reread it the portrait opened, and he stood at attention with the bouquet in front of him. The sight that greeted him was stunning.

Lily was standing before him, dressed in a powder blue, strapless dress that went above her knees and her silver shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail with snowflake hairclips at her temples, and she was wearing her necklace proudly on her porceilin white neck. On closer inspection he saw that the center of the flower had turned pure ebony, and that two petals in the next layer were starting to deepen in color as well.

"You look very lovely, as always, Lily," he said, holding out his free arm to her.

Smiling brightly at him Lily replied, "Thank you, Sev, and you look very dashing yourself."

Taking the offered flowers from him Lily had one of the house-elves, Twila, place them in a vase in her room. She then took Severus's offered arm, and together they headed toward Professor Slughorn's party.

While they were going down to the Entrance Hall they were immediately floged by a mob of Lily's fans, who had all come to wish her a happy birthday and present her with some gifts.

"At least it isn't as bad as this morning," Lily commented as she accepted another box of her favorite chocoballs from a timid-looking Hufflepuff.

That morning the popular witch woke up to her roommates shouting a temulous happy birthday to her, and to three boxes of presents from her family, each varying in size. 

The smallest box, which was wrapped in pearl pink and fit into the palm of her hand, was from Petunia. The only thing it had in it was a card inviting Lily to her and Vernon Dursley's wedding set for January the fifteenth... of that year.

_"Didn't want to go anyway,"_ Lily thought as she "accidentally" placed the card with the torn paper from the other presents. _"Who'd want to go see a horse marry an overly fat walrus."_

The medium sized present, which was wrapped in saphire blue and had to held between her hands, was from Adrianna. Inside was a dueling undergarment, with the family crest- a preditory bird holding a sword in its talons in front of a silver and gold background- stitched in it and two loops to hold her wand in. The garment was light gray, with padded elbows, chest, knees and shoulders, and had a note telling her that it was one part of her good luck present for the upcoming semi-finals.

The third present, which was wrapped in a simple brown paper, was wide, thin, extremely heavy and from Harry. Unwrapping it from the paper and lifting up the lid, Lily gasped, as did her roommates when they saw it.

Inside was a silver shield with the family crest imprinted in the center with the family motto: Determinatio Bello, Win Proelio (Battle with Determination, Fight to Win). In the back, where the arm would slid through the two handles, there were two smaller ones at the top and bottom, and they held an empty scabbard with the family symbol at the top- the falcon.

"Woah!" Mary exclaimed as she tried to hold the shield up. "This thing weighs a ton, Lily. How do you knights wear these things without breaking your arms?"

Giggling a little Lily explained, "This type of shield is just for decoration, Mary. See? The silver is actually a bunch of metal made to look pretty. You can tell because of the exaggerated weight. Sure it may look like it can hold its own, but this material is very thin in some places, and will damage easily if hit at the right spot. Knights wore lighter weight, sturdier shields to protect themselves with, and they were not made of silver, just well-honed iron and steel."

"Oh," the other girls said as Lily levitated the shield and attached it beside her side of the window with a Semi-Permanent Sticking Charm.

Then Sheila asked, "Are you going to wear your dueling garment under the Gryffindor Armor?"

"No, I don't think I will," Lily answered at once. "When I tried on the armor all I had on were my school robes, but I also had to empty my pockets so the armor could get a better feel of my magic. The paddings may obstruct it if I wore that outfit before the tournament, and I don't want to have to through some sort of Readjustment Spell."

_"Besides, there's no way I'm wearing a Muggle dueling outfit and having it taint the magic of that armor,"_ she thought, then she quickly excused herself so she could have her shower before breakfast that day.

During breakfast all of Gryffindor House literally showered her with assorted gifts via owl post. The most memorable ones came from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and even James Potter. Remus presented her with a book on magical artifacts and their properties; Sirius got her a pair of socks with roaring lions on them; Peter shakingly gave her a small box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans before he fainted from her smile, and Potter gave her a card, that she immediatly regretted to open, because the moment she did...

"I'M SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I'M SORRY FOR FOLLOWING YOU TO THE BATHROOM THAT DAY! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU AND I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE THE BOYFRIEND YOU TRULY DESERVE!"

Potter's apology echoed all the way through the Great Hall, accompanied with the sound of some sort of screeching in the background that was supposed to be a Merperson's song, until Lily finally closed it and held it tight in her hands. She then placed a silent, wandless hex on it and let the card go.

At once it turned into a set of sharp teeth and began to chase the offender at of the Hall and back toward Gryffindor Tower.

Reaching the Potions Master's room, after giving her gifts to Twila so they could go to her room, Lily looked at her escort and smiled.

"Thanks for waiting outside the Tower for me Sev. If you hadn't been there I might not have gotten here in one piece," she said, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Glad I could be of an assistance to you, Lily," Severus replied. "Besides, I don't think Professor Slughorn or Bellatrix would have liked their guest of honor to show up to her own party looking like a rag doll."

Laughing lightly the couple opened the door to the large ballroom that took up half of the dungeons. Inside the room was decorated with frothy chocolate brown curtains that hung tastefully around the large room, charmed snow was falling from the ceiling around many ice sculptures of swans and does, and a ball of light was in the center of the ceiling. Dancing around the light were tiny, colorful creatures that the couple recognised as fairies.

Along the walls were long tables draped with green and silver tablecloths in a repeatitive pattern. On each of the tables there was a set of the golden plates and other assorted silverware that was usually seen during the holidays in the Great Hall. The table at the other side of the room was set like the staff table, and it had place cards with some people's names on them.

"Oh there you two are!" a voice called from the right of them.

Looking around Lily and Severus saw that it was Professor Slughorn, a glass of wine in his hand and red patches on his face. Coming up behind him was Bellatrix, dressed in a lilac sundress with black high heels and fishnet tights. Beside her was Rudolphus, dressed in a blue dress-shirt, beige dress-pants, and brown loafers.

"We were getting worried when you didn't show up five minutes ago," Bellatrix said. "You're usually much more punctual than that Lily. Did Severus only meet you halfway?"

"I deeply apologize for that, but it was not Lily's fault, nor mine. Some of Lily's fans were swarming around her on our way down here, and it was a miracle we didn't trip over anything with all the gifts we were laden down with," Severus explained as Lily nodded to confirm his words.

"Better late than never!" Slughorn said joyously as he tactfully pulled the guest of honor away from the other teenagers. "I was surprised when you decided to accept my invitation, but pleasantly so, of course. Now that you're here, Lily, I would like to introduce you to a few people before we get started with the festivities."

The professor lead her to a corner of the room where four people were gathered together. Three of them were in deep conversation with the fourth member of their group until the two joined them. The foursome turned towards the newcomers when they were in close proximity.

Two of the people gathered were the future Mister and Mistress Malfoy, who gave their old teacher kind smiles and gave Lily acknowledging nods, which she returned. The third person looked like an older version of Rudolphus, who Lily assumed was his father, Claude Lestrange, the owner of the managerie in Knockturn Alley. The fourth person, however, was a mystery to her, although it felt like the Gryffindor met him before.

He was dressed in a set of deep purple, nearly black, dressrobes with sleek black men's dress-shoes that buckled at the top. The trimming was of silver that wove itself around like intertwining snakes. He had graying black hair that framed a pale face, and he wore grayish-black glasses that nearly hid the color of his eyes.

"Ms. Evans, allow me to re-introduce you to Lucius Malfoy and the soon-to-be Mistress Malfoy, Narcissia," Slughorn said while the two stepped forward to greet Lily.

Lucius Malfoy, who was twenty years old with long blonde hair, took Lily's right hand and lightly kissed it for a brief two seconds in a business-like manner, much to her relief.

"It is good to see you again, Ms. Evans," he said in the same manner as his chaste kiss. "I assume Narcissia has invited you to our wedding this coming summer?"

"Yes she has, and allow me to once again give you my congradulations," the red head answered politely as she shook hands with Narcissia.

Next she was formally introduced to Mr. Lestrange, who also gave her a chaste kiss on her hand. He was dressed in formal wizarding apparal, which was a darker shade of his son's blue shirt. His dark brown hair was combed back neatly and was highlighted with small amounts of gray.

"Ms. Evans," the older Lestrange began, "first of all, allow me to once again thank you for averting what would have been a rather nasty mishap in my shop last summer. I hope you enjoyed the gift I had placed in your shell at the Silver Tongue."

"I did very much, Mr. Lestrange. Thank you," she replied with a polite smile.

"I also wish to introduce you to the purchaser of the boa," he indicated the man beside him. "This is Mr. Vlad Detmoore."

"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Mr. Detmoore," Lily stated to the man before.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Evans," the man replied in a silky, Albanian voice as he gently pressed his lips against Lily's hand. "I, too, wish to thank you for handling my new pet so gracefully back in Claude's menagerie, and I am glad to hear that you enjoyed your dress. If I might say, that is a lovely necklace you are wearing."

Placing a hand fondly on it the blushing girl responded, "Thank you, sir. My boyfriend gave it to me for a Christmas present, and I have enjoyed it very much. I hardly allow it to leave my neck unless it is necessary."

"Indeed," Detmoore stated, smiling at her sweetly and keeping eye contact with her.

That was when she got a better look at his eyes behind the glasses he wore, and she was nearly intraced by them. They were a deep shade of blue, but around the iris and the outer rim, there was also a touch of red in them. The irises themselves were nearly thined out, but Lily attributed it to the condition that made the man before her wear the dark glasses in the first place.

Before Lily could become completely absorbed in the strange eyes Professor Slughorn put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, now that we have become acquainted with each other, how about we start off our little banquet?"

"Of course, Professor. Just let me go find Severus," Lily said, taking one last look at the Albanian's eyes and making her way to where her boyfriend was moments ago.

When she got there she noticed that he had left, so she looked around the room until she saw a dark, bat-like shadow behind one of the curtains. She weaved her way between the other guests and went behind the curtain. The sight before her made her smile.

There was Severus, his head bent over a plain-paper wrapped package and a contemplating look on his face.

Coming up behind him with delicate steps Lily whispered in his ear, "Hey Sev."

Turning quickly Severus drew his wand and aimed it at the person behind him. When he saw who it was, with her own wand out, the dark-haired Prefect lowered his wand and sighed in relief.

"Lily, don't do that!" he scolded her lightly. "I thought you were Trixie, or somebody just as unpleasant."

Puzzled Lily asked, "Why would dear Trixie bother you when she's got Rudolphus and her so-to-be brother-in-law to heckle?"

Sighing Severus began, "After Professor Slughorn drew you away to talk with Lucius and the others Trixie started asking me some obscene questions."

"What kind of obscene questions?" she asked, although she could guess their context.

"She wanted to know if we...you know, or when we would plan to start," he replied, blushing fiercely.

"And what did you tell her?" the Gryffindor continued, a blush creeping onto her own cheeks.

"I told her that we have not, and that we both made a promise not to do so until we were married, whether to each other or... someone else," the Slytherin responded, a sound of dread in his voice at the thought of Lily not being his wife.

Hearing it, Lily placed a calming hand on the hand that held the package, and said in a soothing voice full of affection, "We'll see. Then what did she say?"

Comforted he continued, "Then she said that our relationship can't really be legitimate, because we have not shown our 'proper affections to each other'."

With that Lily giggled and commented, "Is that what you're worried about? What the biggest slut in all of Hogwarts thinks a 'legitimate relationship' is? C'mon, Sev, don't pay attention to her. She's probably just jealous because we have the decency to wait whereas she just rushed into it without thinking properly."

Brightened up by her words Severus said, "I know, Lily, and thanks."

With that he gave her a kiss and they went back into the main room, hand-in-hand. Severus snuck a quick peek at her neck and saw that another petal had turned black, almost completing the second layer.

When he saw them Slughorn came over to the Silver and Gold couple and showed them to their table, which was the main one that looked like the staff table. Lily was placed in the thrown-like chair, with Severus on her right and Vlad Detmoore on her left.

"I had asked Professor Slughorn to place me next to you so we could know each other better as dinner progresses," the man replied in answer to Lily's unspoken question. "You seem to be an interesting young witch, Ms. Evans, and I make it my business to know about such people in case I am in need of an apprentice."

Before Lily could ask Detmoore about what profession he was in that would require an apprenticeship Slughorn, who was between Severus and Lucius, waved his wand, and the sound of chimes mixed with harpstrings resounded through the dining room, bringing everybody to attention.

Standing up from his seat Slughorn called out, "Welcome, dear students and acquaintances, to my humble quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on this aspecious occassion. Not only is this another gathering of some of my finest students, both now and former, and their friends, but it is also a very special celebration. Today is the sixteenth birthday of one of my best potioneers and school Prefect, Ms. Lily Evans!"

At the teacher's gesture Lily stood up to the clapping of the guests that have arrived, an acknowledging smile and peach blush on her face, and sat back down when Slughorn restarted his speech.

"I also wish to give credit to another fine student of mine, Ms. Bellatrix Black, for organizing this little get-together," he said as Bellatrix stood and waved at the clapping crowd before resuming her seat. "Now, without furtherado, let us enjoy our meal."

With another wave of his wand the golden plates filled with delicious portabello steaks, baked potatoes, and long-cut green beans, while the goblets filled themselves with oak-matured meade.

"Happy Sixteenth, Lily," Severus said to her as they toasted each other.

After taking a small sip from her drink, which turned out to taste like a mature version of butterbeer, Lily began to cut into her plate.

Five minutes later the room filled with bits of conversation at the other tables and Detmoore began to talk with Lily.

"Professor Slughorn mentioned in his little speech that you are one of his best potioneers. I must congradulate you, because very few can properly master the fine of potion-making," the Albanian commented casually.

"Thank you Mr. Detmoore, but, despite what Professor Slughorn may, I am not as good as the one who first taught me, so it is to him I should give proper credit to," Lily answered modestly.

Seeming intrigued by her words Detmoore asked, "And to whom would that be, Ms. Evans?"  
>"My boyfriend, Severus Snape," she said, nodding slightly to the other Prefect beside her who nodded to the other man beside her in reply, though in modesty.<p>

Smiling a little at the couple Detmoore continued, "I take it that you two have known each other before coming here?"

"Yes, since we were nine years old," Lily replied. Then a sudden thought flashed through her mind before she added, "He was quite an accomplished wizard, even at that age, and so he taught me what he already knew."

_"I can't let this man know about mine or Sev's background. What if he no longer sees any interest in us because of Sev's poor social status and of my Muggle heritage? Professor Slughorn only invites the best people to these kinds of gatherings and I don't want to jeoparodize mine or Sev's chances at something big."_

"Naturally you are being too modest Lily," Severus said. Then he looked at the other man and commented, "Lily was already gifted in the ways of magic, and she was quite the fast learner, so the only thing I had to do was guide her skills in the right direction."

"Indeed," the man said, another smile playing on his face.

After a brief moment of silence and consuming more of their dinner Lily said, "If you do not mind my asking, Mr. Detmoore, what exactly is your career?"

"I do not mind you asking at all, Ms. Evans," he replied after taking another sip of his drink. "I am, shall we say, an archeologist. I specialize in finding artifacts that pertain to wizarding history, mostly those that are not mentioned in any books you may have read, and so that requires me to travel from time to time. I also invest in many business opportunities, and I have recently began a small project to find some interesting items that are closely related to this very school.

"So far, I have not found what I seek, and I am hoping that, by my short visit here, I will find some clues as to where the items are and start afresh," he continued, with Lily and Severus hanging on to his every word. "Unfortunatly, I am growing older and soon I will need some assistance with my search. Therefore I will need a capable witch or wizard to help me in my quest. Someone who is adept in defense, potion-making, rune translations, quick spellwork and, most importantly, very loyal and obediant to whatever task is set before them.

"Naturally, I have many in my employ to gather information and perform small errands, but I also need someone who can see that my instructions are carried out, or to take charge while I am gone for brief periods of time. A sort of _second-in-command_ as it were," he concluded.

A flash of images suddenly appeared in Lily's mind as she began to contemplate an alternative to being the new Potions Mistress of Howarts. She saw herself travelling to different places, running errands for the man beside her, and then working her way up in the ranks to being the second-in-command Detmoore was looking for.

Then she made a quick glance Severus's way, and Lily saw herself with him as they both worked their way up from whatever profession they had taken. She saw herself standing with him at an alter, holding hands and exchanging vows. Later, they were holding the hands of a young, dark-haired, green-eyed child between them.

"Stop it Lily! You're not thinking straight! You don't know if you'll wind up marrying him or not so just-"

The shattering of a glass could be heard from a table not far from where Lily was sitting, and it shook her from her thoughts. Looking up from her nearly finished plate her green eyes saw the source of the disturbance and she tried to hold in a giggle.

There was Bellatrix with her back pressed against the wall and a fearful look in her eyes at something at her feet. Her chair had toppled over and her glass laid shattered on the ground, with the contents spilled all over a dripping Rudolphus and his father on either side of her vacant spot.

Getting up to see what the commotion was about Slughorn and the guest of honor went over to the table. When they got there Lily had to stifle another laugh at what scared her rival so badly.

At Bellatrix's feet was Mrs. Norris, who had gotten into the room by the slightly ajar door, and she was looking at the girl with big eyes, as though trying to see why her presence frightened the poor thing so much.

Walking calmly to the cat, while Professor Slughorn tried to help the Lestranges clean up, Lily picked her up and held her gently in her hands, stroking it all the while.

"Are you alright Bella?" the sixteen year old asked while the dark-haired girl composed herself.

"Y-yes, I'm just fine, Lily," Black replied. "I guess I was just startled by the little _thing_."

She said the last part with the kind of fearful disgust Petunia usually reserved for a spider or some form of magic that Lily demonstrated when they were children.

"As long as you are fine," Lily stated as she made her way out the door to find the cat's owner.

She found him outside of the Potion teacher's quarters and handed Mrs. Norris to him.

Receiving a debt of gratitude from Filch, which she dismissed, and gaining another congradulations for her sixteenth birthday Lily made her way back to the party, passing a somber and red-faced Bellatrix on her way. The future Lestrange was shortly followed by Rudolphus, who kept trying to talk reassuringly to her.

Returning to her table she saw that Severus and Detmoore were having a silent discussion before the latter looked up at her approaching figure. He then stood up and made his way over to her with fluid grace.

"I deeply apologize for what had just taken place, Mr. Detmoore. I never saw Ms. Black act like that before," Lily told him when he stopped in front of her.

Holding a hand up Detmoore said, "Think nothing more of it, Ms. Evans. I am just glad no further incidents have occurred that could disrupt the celebrations. However, I am afraid I will have to depart. I have brought my pet along with me, and I will have rush home to see that it is properly fed."

"I understand, sir. Thank you for coming," she said, though disappointed because she wanted to know more about the apprenticeship he had mentioned earlier.

"Not at all, Ms. Evans, I was happy to come, and I am glad I got the chance to properly meet you. In fact, I think you would do very well in my business," he commented before giving her a silver-colored card that had an address on it in green ink. "If you have any further questions about wanting to join my organization, please feel free to write to me at this address. Have a happy birthday, Ms. Evans, and I hope to speak with you further at the next get-together."

Shaking hands the two parted company and Lily continued her walk to the table to tell Severus the good news.

"Sev," Lily said in an excited voice, "did you-"

"Yes, I saw what happened between you two," Severus interrupted lightly. "I'm very happy for you, Lily, and it seems I have gotten the same offer."

He held up a similar card that held the same address and smiled when she did.

Hugging him Lily commented, "I'm just glad Bellatrix's little scene didn't ruin our chances with him, or I really would've broken our truce and hexed her the first time I saw her again."

"Well then, I'm relieved for her," Severus replied with a chuckle. "Speaking of dear Bellatrix, where did she and Rudolphus head off to?"

Shrugging Lily answered, "I don't know. After I gave Filtch his cat back I passed her on the way and Rudolphus was following after her. He kept trying to calm her down because she looked distraught after that little fiasco with Mrs. Norris."

"He was trying to calm her?" Severus repeated before he sat back down in his chair and heaving a sigh. "Looks like I'm sleeping in the common room again."

That night, after the birthday cake was served, Severus took Lily back to Gryffindor Tower and the two parted ways with a good night kiss as Lily went back throught the portrait hole.

Getting into her bed Lily recounted the events that unfolded that day. She got woken up by her roommates; received presents from her family and fellow Gryffindors; went to Hogsmeade with Severus where she convinced him to pick her up at the Tower entrance; went to Slughorn's get-together; was introduced to Detmoore, and nearly broke into a laughing fit when she remembered Bellatrix's look of...

Sitting up in bed Lily came to an ephinany as she thought over what took place at that moment. How the other girl's violet eyes widen when she saw Mrs. Norris. How her back was pressed against the wall as though trying to go through it. How she replied and sneered when Lily held the feline in her arms.

_"Poor, pitiful, slutty Trixie,"_ Lily smirked. _"She's afraid of cats."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Ten points for the first person who can guess who Mr. Vlad Detmoore really is. Hint: (Except for the "mister" part) Say his name three to five times fast. <strong>

**Good luck and thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 23: Practice and Power**

The time for the semi-finals had already come. The first match was on that Saturday, February the fifteenth, just three days away and the students were in complete silence at breakfast Wednesday morning. They were waiting to hear which two House Champions would be facing off against each other first, but none were more anxious to hear the annnouncement more than the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Since it was known about the condition that both Heads of the respective Houses had made a few months prior all of the Houses were all abuzz. Bets were ready to be placed by many of the older year students while other students- those being closest to the Champions- were busy trying to come up with strategies that could help their House win. Lily in particular was being constantly tipped and encouraged by all of Gryffindor House.

"Remember Evans, keep your grip firm, limbs slightly relaxed and eyes focused on the bloke or blokeet in front of you," Sirius Black kept whispering to her during the agonizing silence as they ate breakfast.

Turning her head to him Lily said, "_Blokeet_, really."

"Well how the bloody hell am I supposed to know if your going to be facing against another girl or not," Sirius said in annoyance. "Besides, I think it's ridiculous to keep your identity a secret when it's completely obvious that your- _Grug!_"

Before he could say another word Lily used the nonverbal version of Severus's spell to glue Sirius's tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"The reason the identities of the Champions are hidden is so that they can be more vigilant and be able to think on their feet. I would like to have the same advantage and disadvantage as the other three, thank you very much," she said while flicking her wand again to release the charm.

In truth Lily would have liked to know who her potential opponent was so she could better prepare herself. She had been spending the past few weeks in the Room of Requirement practicing on a life-sized dueling mannaquin, and was often going to McGonagall's office while everyone else was in their own dorms to practice her moves in the Gryffindor Armor.

She was getting used to the feeling of the transformations, and the urge to steal the madalion was not as strong as it was when she first tried it on. However the urge was still there and Lily had to use her willpower not to act upon it.

The temptation and the want for the armor's powerboost was still very lively in her system that she was afraid that she was becoming addicted to it. That rush of power had the same intoxicating feeling as she felt when she dreamt of using the Cruciatus Curse, and when she used the Imperius Curse on Skeerter months before.

_"I wonder if the third Curse..."_

"Don't even start Evans! It's bad enough that you used the first Unforgivable, and it was worse when you dreamed of using the second. Now you want to try the ultimate Unforgivable Curse? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU LATELY?"

Before Lily could make any kind of mental argument Dumbledore stood up at the podium and a collective breath was taken throughout the Hall.

"Good morning everyone!" the old headmaster began, his twinkling blue eyes roaming the faces of the students. "As you all know today is the day that I make the announcement of which first two House Champions are to be paired against each other. Before I do allow me to congradulate the four Champions on their victory of obtaining their representive titles, and let me assure you that these next few rounds of the tournament will be far more difficult than what you may have faced getting to this point.

"When you all first participated in the qualifying rounds you knew that your opponent was either a friend or a foe in your own House. At this point of the game, you will not know who you are dueling until after the battle has been won, but, even then, you still may not know who he, or she, really is," Dumbledore continued and it seemed like his eyes were looking directly into hers, as though he was speaking directly at her.

After a brief pause he announced, "Now, on to the bouts! The first pair of Champions that will dueling this Saturday, at eleven in the morning, will be... Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! The next two that will duel next Saturday, at eleven that morning, will be... Ravenclaw and Slytherin!

A round of cheers resounded throughout the Hall as the mentioned Houses clapped in relief, knowing that the tension was over and they could better prepare their Champions.

"Remember! After the winners of the Semi-Finals are decided, and their crests have been obtained, the Finals shall commence the week after, so please prepare yourselves and good luck," the wizard concluded, sitting back down at his chair.

When the bell rang for the students to go to class Lily met up with Severus at the oak doors and they began walking to double Ancient Runes.

Later that day, at lunchtime, the Marauders, Mary and Sheila once again converged on their Champion. They kept passing notes to Lily during the classes they had together, nearly getting her and themselves into trouble. Then they did it again whenever they passed in the corridors, but only when Severus was not with her (which was practically all the time).

Now, as they all sat at the red table, Lily had to listen and nod inbetween bites of food as her fellow Gryffindors tried to give her some advice.

"Aim directly at any opening you can Lily," Mary said.

"Keep your arm steady, Red, and don't be afraid to give 'em a Tickling Jinx between blows," Sirius said, earning a slap on the head from the lycan next to him.

"Fight fair even if your opponent doesn't, and disregard the Tickling Jinx suggestion," the Prefect sighed.

"Bring home the title Lily!" Peter squeaked, then fainted when Lily gave him a warm smile.

"Make us proud!" Sheila encouraged.

"You'll be fine, Evans," Potter mumbled, keeping his eyes on his plate. "Just be careful, because, like Dumbledore said, you never know who you're really fighting."

Trying to keep all of that in mind Lily continued eating.

Over at the green table the LAER were having a similar discussion about their Champion, but it was not with as much enthusiasm as their long-term rival's. They were all disappointed that their leader was not made Champion, so all of their focus was on trying to help the House's unwanted Champion.

"I cannot velieve ve must help Vellatrix," Karkaroff said in an acidy voice.

"Unfortunatly," Severus replied to the Bulgarian, "if we want to get Lily transferred into our house, then we need to help our little whore get to the Finals. Knowing that the Gryffindor Champion is sure to make it that far we have the difficult task of training Bellatrix to use more conventional spells, and to restrain her from using Dark Magic."

Mulciber glurbed through spoonfuls of chowder, "Difficult is right, Severus, especially since Bellatrix would prefer to use the Cruciatus Curse to end the bout quickly."

"That's something else we need to worry about," Avery whispered to the others, so a passing Bellatrix could not hear them. "The Dark Lord needs Lily to learn Dark Magic and enjoy using it. How are we going to do that? Lily is too Light."

Smiling Severus said, "Not necessarily," then he told the others about what had occurred between Lily and Bellatrix a few months ago.

He told about the information gathering, the confrontation between Lily and Rita Skeeter, and the use of the Imperius Curse on said reporter.

"And she did it flawlessly," he concluded to his awe-struck audience.

"Wow," Mulciber whispered, stealing a look at the red head as she was talking with her friends, a lustful glimmer in his dull eyes.

"As amazing as it was, it was also stupid for Bellatrix to have said what she did at that luncheon," Avery commented, breaking the silence. "She could've given away everything, even the secret assignment the Dark Lord had for her."

"I agree," Rookwood nodded. "Her blabbling, even during her feined trance, could have jeopardized his plans."

"Which is why it is up to us to keep Bellatrix trained for the Finals, and to have her replaced as soon as possible," Severus said and then all five ate their lunch while discussing the different types of tactics they would use.

"You need to keep your wand steady, Bellatrix," Severus said to the dark-haired girl the next night.

They, along with Rudolphus and the members of the LAER, were in an abandoned dungeon room helping their House Champion prepare for the upcoming semi-finals. She was to duel the Ravenclaw Champion in less than a day, and she still needed to practice some of the higher level dueling spells in case her opponent was a sixth or seventh year student.

"I'm trying!" the frustrated Champion hissed, rubbing her sore wrist. "I've been practicing these flimsy wand movements and spells for the past two weeks, and my wrist is still feeling cramped! Why can't I just use the stronger spells I know? If I did the duel would be over in less than ten seconds!"

Rubbing his eyes in annoyance Severus explained, "Because, dear Bellatrix, if you use your 'stronger' spells you will be disqualified. The armor you were presented with is more than just a fashion statement. It has stronger magic seals inside of them that makes it impossible for anyone to use any Dark or illegal magic. If you try to use any of those spells they will be rebounded back to you, and you will have to suffer the consequences of those spells ten fold more than what your opponent would have to face."

Shocked Bellatrix asked, "So if I try to use my favorite spells _I_ would be the one who will have to suffer the effects?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed, happy that she understood at least one thing he said. "So if you want to make it to the Finals, and _not_ be expelled, you will have to try harder. Now then, make a gentle, controlled movement with your wrist and focus on..."

At the same time another practice duel was unfolding seven floors above the dungeons...

"Expelliarmus!" Lily thought as she pointed her wand at a working practice dummy.

The dummy's "wand" made a sudden flick and the spell was shot back toward Lily. She gave another flick of her wrist and a fiery shield blocked the spell from her. Transferring her wand to her other hand she shot another Disarming Charm at the dummy, which made contact and knocked him off his wheeled feet and free of his "weapon".

Normally she would feel satisfied with her accomplishment, but Lily felt like she needed more of a challenge.

_"When I face off against my opponent I have to think that he, or she, will not go easy on me," _she thought determindly. _"I need to be faster in both wandwork and in mind. I can't allow myself to be taken off guard. This isn't good enough."_

Obeying her thoughts the Room of Requirement propped the practice mannaquin up, and both duelists regained their respective stances.

This time Lily let the dummy go first and a hollow voice came out of its mouth as it chanted a Disarming Charm at her, along with another wrist movement that produced another spell that followed. Lily deflected the first charm easily but had to dodge the second spell, which hit the wall behind her and made a singed hole in it.

_"Now that's more like it!" _the fighter in her exclaimed happily as she fired more spells and hexes at her "opponent".

After another hour and a half of practicing both of the House Champions retired to their common rooms. Bellatrix collapsed on her queen-sized bed in the Slytherin girls dormatories, while Lily went to get ready for her Prefect rounds with Severus. She disposed of her things, tidied herself up, and made her way to the portrait hole.

Before she could step out Remus called to her, and Lily remembered the agreement Severus made with him in the library.

"Sorry Rem, I forgot," Lily said sheepishly as the other Gryffindor caught up with her.

Smiling Remus said, "Given the circumstances I would be surprised if you _did_ remember."

With a carefree laugh both of the Prefects made their way out of the Tower to begin their rounds.

Half an hour past in silence, then Remus broke it by stating, "I heard that there was quite a turnout at Slughorn's party two weeks ago, and that you were the guest of honor."

"Yes, I was, but it wasn't that big of a deal," Lily answered nonchalently. "Just Slughorn's little way of trying to make connections and gain something in return later on, same old same old. You should come next time Remus. I think it might help you for, you know, after Hogwarts."

Shaking his head Remus said, "Thanks Lily, but I'd rather not. I'm not really into parties, and even if I was, I wouldn't want to go to a party that invited the school's biggest suck-ups to come and meet a bunch of older suck-ups. Even we werewolves have some dignaty."

He whispered the last part and cocked his head a little for effect, making Lily punch him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his arm, although they both knew it really did not hurt because werewolves were much sturdier than normal humans.

"That was for calling me a suck-up and acting like a peacock," the lioness replied, smirking. "Speaking of peacocks, did you hear that Narcissia Black and Lucius Malfoy are getting married this summer?"

"Oh, _believe_ me Lily, I heard," Remus answered. "Sirius wouldn't stop griping about it during the Start of Term Feast. He kept saying that if he didn't runway from home beforehand, he would be forced to attend by his dear, old mother. But how did you know?"

"Narcissia invited me Christmas night before the Yule Ball, and Malfoy told me during Slughorn's party," she replied.

Remus practically skidded to a stop behind her as he repeated, "Narcissia Black invited _you_ to _her_ wedding?"

"I believe I just confirmed that," Lily said as she went back to her friend. "But don't worry, I'm not interested in going and I am actually hoping something will happen this summer that will make me miss the 'blessed' event."

Somewhat reassured by her statement Remus continued with Lily on their route.

As they were making their way back to Gryffindor Tower to conclude their shift Lily heard a noise down the corridor. The sound was like a mixture of chimes and harpstrings, beautiful and almost mesmerizing.

Taking out her wand Lily motioned for her partner to go ahead, assuring him that she would be fine.

"House Champ, remember?" Lily smiled as she made her way towards the source of the strange sound.

Remus looked at her curiously, then he shrugged and went up the rest of the way alone, yawning as he walked.

Walking back in the direction she came from Lily could hear the music getting louder, but was intrigued by why she was the only one who could hear it. It was practically echoing through the empty halls, yet no one seemed to be coming out to investigate it.

Rounding a corner Lily looked around until her eyes saw a small package leaning against the base of an old suit of armor. Lighting the tip of her wand Lily carefully picked up the package with her other hand and studied it.

It was wrapped in silvery paper and tied with green ribbon. It was the size of an four by six inch picture frame and one corner of the paper was marked "fragile". There was also a note in mixed ruins being held between the ribbon and the package, and it was addressed to her.

Taking the note out of the ribbon Lily read:

_**"Dear Lily,**_

_**I'm sorry I could not give this to you earlier, but it seemed as though we have not had a moment's peace all day. I have been busy trying to tutor someone who is beyond incompetent and you have been surrounded by your many Gryffindor admirers for whatever reason. I hope you have been doing well with so much going on due to the Semi-Finals coming up in less than a day.**_

_**Keeping that in mind, I hope that you enjoy the gift I have gotten you as an early Valentine's Day present.**_

_**In case you are wondering as to what that mysterious music was I had the package enchanted so that only you could find it. The spell is called 'Conceptus Cithara'. I created it in honor of you and I am pleased to say that it works both ways. So now we can give gifts to each other without anybody trying to pry into our business.**_

_**Again, I hope you enjoy the gift and have a Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow.**_

_**Good night, my beautiful Tiger Lily.**_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Sev"**_

Grinning broadly Lily opened the package and saw that it was a picture frame, with a wizarding photograph of Severus and herself from Slughorn's party. They were in front of an open window and the half-moon was shining brightly behind, just like it had the night Severus gave her the necklace.

The frame itself was of silver and it was decorated with interwoven vines of emerald green, while at the corners there were deep red rosesand the sides had tiger lilies on them.

When she got back to her dormroom her roommates were already sleeping, so Lily set the picture on her desk and went into the bathroom to change into her gown.

With that done she climbed into bed and allowed the stress from the day slip off of her as she slept.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I know it's another filler chapter, but I wanted to have more time to develop the dueling scenes. Besides, what do you all think of Lily's Darker half now? <strong>

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 24: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff**

That Friday night, after a grueling practice in the Gryffindor Armor, Lily collapsed on her bed and had a dream. It was both awful yet beautiful, and had been invading her thoughts before she began sinking into unconscienceness.

In it she was in the Gryffindor Armor and came face-to-face with the Slytherin Champion at the Quidditch field, wands pointed at each other. Nobody was there to witness the bout, save for some black-cloaked figures who were in a doorway. One of them had a green box with a silver ribbon wrapped around it in his hands, and was looking at her with an expression that seemed to be torn between happiness and anticipation.

Making the first move Lily roared, "_Expelliarmus!_"

But the Slytherin deflected the blow and sent a silent spell at her, making direct contact and knocking Lily off her feet. Her wand flew out of her hand and she could feel the medalion shifting around her neck as her eyes closed.

When she opened them Lily saw that the figure holding the package was kneeling beside her, and held it out for her to open. She recognised the mysterious person to be Severus. He was smiling at her as he motioned for her to open the box.

"But I'm the middle of a duel S-S-Sev," Lily hissed at him.

Hissed?

Still smiling Severus untied the box and presented Lily with the contents. Inside there was the school uniform, except that the tie was silver and green and the House crest featured the Slytherin Serpent instead of the Gryffindor Lion.

Looking up from the present Lily saw that the Gryffindor Armor was being worn by someone else, whereas she was wearing the Slytherin Armor, and everyone was cheering her name.

Getting up Severus held out his hand and said, "Congradulations, Lily. You are one of us."

Lily took his hand and could feel a smile on her face that matched his own.

"LILY! WAKE UP!" a voice called from a distance.

_"Why would I want to?"_ Lily thought as she was being lead to her new home by her boyfriend and fellow Housemates, who were still cheering her name as the new necklace filled her up with its power. A power that felt more satisfying than the lion crest...

Suddenly a shower of cold water was poured onto her and Lily's eyes shot open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" the soaked Prefect shouted at a guilty-looking Mary, who was holding an empty pitcher.

"Sorry Lily," she whimpered under the furious gaze. "But it's time for you to go down to breakfast before the match starts."

"The match," Lily whispered, snapping out of her daze. "Hufflepuff! Right! Let's go!"

With that the hungry lioness rushed into the bathroom to get herself washed and dressed. Then she made her way down to the Great Hall, which was all shouts and cheers as other students entered. The biggest wave came from the Gryffindor side as Lily made her way to a vacant seat, surrounded by the Marauders, Mary and Sheila.

Sirius, being somewhat out of character, started piling a bunch of food on her plate and commented, "Better eat up Roary! Don't want to duel on an empty stomach!"

"Eh... Thanks Sirius, I guess," Lily said as she grabbed a raspberry scone and some sausages amid the avalanch of food.

"Remember Lily," Remus whispered as she ate, "keep your guard up and watch for any openings."

Lily nodded and continued to eat her breakfast.

After what seemed like no time at all Professor Dumbledore stood up and annouced, "The time for the House Champions to prepare for the duel will start in five minutes. All students, teachers and staff are to head down to the Quidditch Pitch at this time."

The Heads of House then called their students by year, allowing the first years to exit the Hall at the front, while the rest of the students followed.

Sensing a pair of eyes on her Lily looked to her left and smiled. Severus was staring at her and smiled back when Lily met his gaze. Avery was giving him a pat on the back while whispering something to him.

"Lucky stiff," Avery said into Severus's ear. "Out of all the blokes at this school Queen Lily chose you to be her King. What's your secret?"

As Lily was herded out of the castle Severus whispered back, "Just lucky, I suppose."

**"Lucky at the fact I am able to spend a blissful three months alone with her, seeing as how we live so close together,"** Severus thought as he lost sight of his crimson beauty as the crowd thickened at the Pitch entrance.

While everybody was detained at the entrance, Lily slipped through a hidden sidedoor of the stadium and was met inside the secret room by Professor McGonagall.

"Are you ready Ms. Evans?" McGonagall asked as she presented the necklace to Lily.

Placing her own necklace in the glass case Lily replied, "I am Professor."

That being said McGonagall placed the crest on Lily's neck and stood back as the transformation took place.

Just like the first time Lily felt the surge of power course through her veins. It filled her up with what felt like an unstoppable energy, and, unbeknown to the teacher before her, she relished in it. She allowed it to soak into her very being underneath the outershell of the armor as the glow from the transition ebbed away.

_"There is no way I am allowing anybody else to wear this! I will win this duel and see how much more powerful I will become with the other three crests!"_ Lily thought, and it was with that resolution that she awaited to be announced as McGonagall left the room.

A loud voice echoed through the Quidditch Pitch from the commentator booth, sending the speaker's voice all over the wide expanse.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Interhouse Dueling Tournament Semi-Finals!" a chorus of cheers erupted as the speaker continued, "I am your trustworthy, lovable, handsome, fun-loving, and- fortunatly for all of you girls out there- single commentator Alan Jordin!"

"JORDIN!" McGonagall yelled at her sixth year.

"Sorry Professor. Just trying to lighten things up," Jordin commented before returning to the audience. "This first Semi-Final Match is between the Champion of Hufflepuff!"

A tremulous cat-call came from the opposite end of the stadium as the Hufflepuff Champion came out in the gold and ebony armor, waving to the cheering fans from its House section of the Pitch.

_"Poor Trixie was probably cowering in her seat when she heard that,"_ Lily thought with a smile under the lion's head.

"I thought otters were supposed to bark," Rookwood said to Severus.

"_Seals_ bark, otters meow," Severus answered in annoyance.

"And the Champion of Gryffindor!"

Coming out of the door Lily decided to play it up a little and gave out a loud roar, thrusting her head back and standing at her full height. The crowd broke into impressed applause as they saw the gold and ruby lion make her way to the middle of the field.

"Remember, whoever knocks their opponent's wand out their hands three times wins!" Jordin continued. "Opposites shake hands, take ten paces, and come out dueling!"

Doing as they were told both Champions shook hands, turned, took ten paces back to their respective ends and held their wands at-ready.

"On three!" the commentator shouted. "One! Two! THREE!"

With that the match started...

Hufflepuff went first and sent out a silent spell toward Gryffindor. But the lion deflected the blow and sent a Leg-Locking Jinx toward the otter. It made contact and the opponent was knocked off its feet, wand flying out of its hand.

"First blow against Hufflepuff with the use of the Leg-Locking Jinx!" Jordin announced as the red and gold side cheered while the gold and ebony side groaned.

Lifting the spell off her opponent Lily resumed her stance, then- after the five minute reprieve- sent a steady flow of water out of the tip of her wand. It made contact with the otter, sending it backwards due to the force of the stream, but it retained the hold on its wand.

Flicking its wand the Hufflepuff repelled the stream back to the Gryffindor, who waved her wand and the flow circled around her form. Then came back the opponent, but split itself into five, whip-like streams.

The first two whips were deflected, but the other two wrapped around the left arm and right leg. The final stream slipped through the right hand and whipped the wand out of the Hufflepuff's grasp.

"Another blow courtesy of Gryffindor by use of an advance-level Aquamanta Charm!" Jordin yelled amid the mixture of cheering and moaning. "If Hufflepuff loses their wand again Gryffindor moves to the Finals!"

"C'mon Hufflepuff!" the gold and ebony crowd shouted as their Champion dried off from the recent water-fight.

"C'mon Lily," Potter whispered as he looked at the lion-clad Champion.

Suddenly Hufflepuff made an unexpected move...

Twirling its wand in the air it conjured up the water from before and sent it underground. The water dug toward the lion, who tried to blast it off its course, but was unsuccessful as a burst of water shot out at her and knocked the lion off her feet.

However, Lily maintained hold of her wand, and sent a shot of fire at the make-shift fountain. It went through the path that its counterpart took, turning the flowing river into steam.

Getting back up on her feet she directed the flame and made it come up halfway up the tunnel. There it transformed into a vine-covered dirt lion, with the fire in its eyes, mane and teeth.

"Unbelievable! The Gryffindor Champion has just used an advance-level Element Manipulation spell! How will the Huffelpuff Champion counter?" the commentator replayed for the awe-struck audience.

"Know anyone that can do that Severus?" Avery asked, his eyes on the Ruby Champion.

"Not really," the black-haired Prefect drawled.

**"Just somebody by the name of Lily Aurora Evans,"** he thought, completely impressed with his goddess's spell work.

Wand pointed at the lion the Hufflepuff Champion conjured a mixture of wind, ice and snow. The effect was immediate on the charging animal, and it was soon frozen in place before another spell obliterated it.

When the otter looked up it saw a two shots of light approached. It blocked the first, but the second collided and then...

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Alan shouted over his louder Housemates as they cheered and jumped around their seats.

"She did it! She did it! SHE DID IT! YES!" Potter exclaimed as he pulled Remus and Sirius in a headlock while jumping like an over-excited child.

"Prongs...Please...You're strangling us," Sirius choked out, trying to keep his face from turning blue.

While that was going on the two Champions met in the middle of the stadium.

"Good duel mate," the otter mewed as it removed the necklace.

"You're Andromeda Black?" the lion asked as the crest was put into her hand.

"Yes, or, rather, the future Mrs. Ted Tonks," the brown-haired seventh year said with a smile.

"Congradulations!" Lily roared back.

"Thanks and good luck in the Finals!" she cried over her shoulder.

As the former Hufflepuff Champion left the stadium Lily placed the new crest next to hers. It connected immediatly, and was held together by the top half of a capital "H", the second band of gold merging with hers.

When the combined crests rested on her chest Lily felt another surge of magical energy flow through her. It doubled the energy she felt before and it overwhelmed her senses.

Before she could be fully overcomed McGonagall came over to her and ushered for her Champion to go back to the hidden room.

"That was the most excellent display of magic I have ever witnessed, Ms. Evans!" the Transfiguration professor exclaimed. "Absolutley brilliant!"

"It was nothing Professor," Lily replied in a disappointed voice as she was forced to remove her new amulet.

Noting something off in her voice McGonagall asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," Lily sighed. "I guess I must be tired."

_"Tired of having something I've earned taken away from me so quickly."_

"Well then, you better get some rest. I assume that your Housemates would want to celebrate your victory with you awake and alive," the usually stern teacher said with a smirk.

Nodding her head Lily went out of the room and slipped back amidst the boisterious crowd of Gryffindors, unaware that three petals on the third layer of her rose had turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I hope it was worth the wait. <strong>

**Send me some reviews and let me know what you all think. **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 25: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw**

The week had passed in a blur, much to the gratitude of Bellatrix, who thought she was ready for the bout, and the disappointment of Severus, who thought she was still not ready for the upcoming duel with Ravenclaw.

This must have been evident on his face because, when he was about to go into the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily spotted him and pulled him over to the side.

"Are you alright, Sev?" she asked, worried about the unusually dark circles under his black eyes.

"I'm fine Lily," he answered, stiffling a yawn. "I've just been exhausted trying to teach someone who is-"

"Beyond incompetent," Lily finished, smiling. "It'll be alright, Sev. The moment this tournament is over it'll be one less burden we have to deal with before the OWLs, and we can all get some well-deserved rest."

With a parting smile and a kiss on his cheek Lily walked toward her fellow Gryffindors.

**"I'll rest better when you're in your rightful House,"** Severus thought as he too went to join his fellow Housemates at the green table.

The moment he sat down Bellatrix snapped, "What was that? You didn't tell her anything about me being the Slytherin Champion, did you?"

"No, Bellatrix, I didn't. If you don't believe me, look at our hourglass," he indicated toward the House Hourglasses next to the staff table.

The emerald-filled glass still contained the four hundred and twelve points, and not a single one dropped from the top of the container.

"Very well then," Bellatrix huffed, "but if you ever tell anybody, especially that precious Mudblood of yours, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Severus snarled as the tip of of wand was discreetly pointed at her. "Don't you _dare_ call Lily that in front of me, and you better _not_ ever say that outside of this table again. You may be the Slytherin Champion, but I still know more spells than you ever will in a lifetime."  
>Slipping his wand back up his sleeve Severus grabbed some toast, jam, scones and sausages, leaving a stunned group of Slytherins looking at him wide-eyed.<p>

The offender spoke up, "Sorry Severus, but you know it's your fault."

"My fault? For what?" he asked, looking up from his sausages.

"For overworking me with these little dueling tutorials," Bellatrix sighed with a coy smile. "Honestly, you know what too much pressure does to me. It brings out my un-ladylike nature, and I don't to jeoparidise my role in the Dark Lord's plan. Don't worry though, I'll make sure not to use that word again in Evans's presence, however true it is."

Before Severus could retaliate to the back-handed promise Dumbledore spoke, "It is now time for the second Semi-Final Match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All students, teachers and staff please report to the Quidditch Pitch."

Just like before the Heads of House filed their pupils out of the castle by year order. When Lily spotted Severus and her other Slytherin "friends" she mouthed "Good luck" and disappeared amoung her fellow Gryffindors, a smirk playing on her face.

_"It won't be too hard to figure out who the Slytherin Champion is once the duel starts,"_ Lily thought as she took a seat with the others in the stands. _"Although, after seeing the dark circles under the eyes, I can already assume who the Champion is."_

Alan Jordin's voice was soon heard from the magic megaphone, "Welcome to the second match of the Interhouse Dueling Tournament Semi-Finals! I'm your commentator Alan Jordin and I would've loved to give you all the usual introduction, but my pay was threatened to get cut, so I'm just going to get to it. This match is between the Champion of Ravenclaw"

The bronze and saphire side cheered as their Champion gave a short caw from the entrance.

"And the Champion of Slytherin!"

The silver and emerald side chorused as their own Champion came slinking out of its entrance.

"Whoever knocks their opponent's wand out their hands three times wins and gets a chance to go against the Champion of Gryffindor in the Finals!" Jordin continued. "Opposites shake hands, take ten paces, and come out dueling!"

The two Champions did shake hands, but the silver snake pulled away first after a fleeting second. Then they made their way to their ends and started the duel.

The serpent hissed its attack first, but the blow was deflected by the eagle's lazy wand movement. Then it made one swift motion, like that of a sword slash and the force of the spell knocked the Silver Champion of its feet and free of its wand.

"First blow against Slytherin!" Jordin announced to the roaring cheers of the other three Houses while the Slytherins groaned.

Then the snake attacked again and was once again liberated of its wand.

"Another well deflected spell," Jordin said, laughter in his voice. "One final blow will earn Ravenclaw a spot in the Finals!"

_"Want to bet?" _Bellatrix thought, a crazed smile playing under the helmet.

That is when things got turned around...

When she attacked once more Bellatrix hissed out, _"Ricoshampra!"_

Naturally the Ravenclaw Champion blocked the spell, but when it lowered its wand the spell came back with full force. It curved back in the air and made contact with the eagle's back, knocking it forward and disarming it.

"The Ravenclaw Champion has lost its wand," the commentator said in disbelief.

Before the bronze eagle could completely recover from the first spell three more spells came at it. The first was deflected from the front, the second one from behind, but the third made contact on the side and deprived the warrior of its wand once more.

"The bout if now tied. One more blow from either of them will earn the victor the chance against Gryffindor," Jordin said while everybody looked at each other for an explaination to this turn of events.

Bellatrix decided that it was time to finish the job, so she cast a spell on her opponent, and it left the eagle hanging upside down by its ankle. Then she yanked her arm down and the other animal feel on its back. The impact resulted in the crunching of grass and the final disarming of the opponent.

At this point the crowd was booing and calling out for a disqualification.

"Leave it to a bloody Slytherin to play dirty!" Sirius growled.

Agreeing Potter stated, "It's obvious who that snake is! Only _he_ would be merciless with that spell."  
>A hand then made contact with his face.<p>

"What the bloody hell was that for Evans?" he asked, rounding on the red head that was behind him.

"It isn't Severus!" Lily snarled. "He is a brilliant duelist who would have won in half the time it took this match, and he would have done it without the sloppy spell work."

"How do you know it isn't him?" Potter asked hotly.

"How do you know it is him?" Lily rebutled.

Professor McGonagall's voice was then heard from the megaphone, "After much consideration we have decided to award the victory to go to the Slytherin Champion, due to the fact that the Ravenclaw Champion has not sustained any type of injury."

"That's rubbish!" half of Gryffindor cried while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs agreed.

The Slytherin Champion then went over to where Madams Pomphery and Hooch and the fallen Champion were at, holding out its hand to take the promised amulet.

Getting up the eagle removed the crest and its identity was revealed to be Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Thanks," Bellatrix hissed while leaving for the hidden room, connecting the medallions together and forming the bottom half of the capital "H".

Watching the Silver Snake leave the Pitch Lily thought, _"A child like you doesn't need something that valuable hanging from your neck. You're a disgrace to your House and this school. Enjoy it while you can, because you will never have that kind of power ever again for as you live. "_

As she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower she smirked, _"I'll be looking forward to facing you in the Finals and showing everybody how foolish you truly are. Good luck... Bellatrix."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. In case you are all still wondering as to why Bellatrix is the Slytherin Champion instead of Severus I'll gladly explain that later on. I also apologize for the lack of action in this duel, but I want the Finals to be something unforgetable. (That and I'm a pacifist, which means I don't approve of fighting unless it's a last resort.) <strong>

**Thanks and please let me know what you all think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 26: Bitter Memories**

"What do you think you were doing?" Severus exclaimed at Bellatrix.

After the duel the Slytherins retired back to their common room, discussing the results of what happened moments before and agreeing that it was a close call. They also kept looking at Bellatrix as she went over to the silver sofa, strutting and smirking the entire time. Severus came in behind her, positivly fuming at her display, followed by Rudolphus and members of the LAER.

Bellatrix simply smirked and lounged across the sofa's cushions, "You're so worked up, Severus. It was no big deal..."

"NO BIG DEAL! You almost got eliminated from the tournament! The first two times were from having your spells rebounded and the third time was from near disqualification!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"But I didn't get eliminated. I knew what I was doing," she replied calmly. "I mean I wasn't going to waste my time and energy on a pathetic bookworm like the Ravenclaw Champion. I'm saving my energy and bigger spells for the Gryffindor Champion this coming Saturday."

Getting up from the sofa Bellatrix stretched and made her way to her room, winking suggestively at Rudolphus on the way.

Huffing Severus marched his way out of the common room, and headed up the main staircase to the library, where he was sure to get some peace and quiet.

On his way to the library Severus kept replaying the Slytherin House Duel in his head, and remembering how he lost in the first place.

Saruday, October 8, 1974:

The clock next to his bed went off at 7:45 A.M., and he sat up, looking out the charmed window across from him. It showed the sun trying to come out behind some gray clouds in the sky, signalling that today was going to be overcast. To others that would seem like the start of a day bad, but to Severus it meant that it was a good omen because he liked overcast days.

_**"Today is the day I keep my title as the Slytherin Champion for the fourth year in a row,"**_ he tought as he went to the bathroom to wash up and change. 

After he got washed and dressed he exited the Slytherin Dungeons, an old book in his hands, and went into the Great Hall, where a few people from the other Houses were waiting for breakfast to be served. 

Amoung the few were Lily, who had a thick book opened before her. Her emerald green eyes were scanning the pages of the tome at a relaxed pace, as if she was carefully reading each and every word. Every once and a while she would twirl a loose strand of hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear.

Then her eyes looked up from her book and met Severus's as he took a seat facing her, a smile forming from her light pink lips. Severus could not help but smile back as he placed his own book in front of him and began to read a clean page. The previous ones were marked over with notes, and he was about to do the same with a quill and bottle of ink he had tucked into his robes.

Only five minutes had passed when a shadow came up from behind him as he made another note amoung the instructions of the book. Turning his head Severus saw that it was Lily, and she was gazing over his shoulder at the marked page.

"That looks like a novel idea, Sev," Lily commented as she sat down beside him. "But wouldn't the amethist crystals interfer with the gillyweed attributes if it isn't grated then dissolved into the Mermaladen?"

"Actually if the amethist crystal is diced into one by one centimeter cubes, then boiled down into a liquid by itself, it would mix in better and applify the gillyweed attributes. That would allow the drinker to breath underwater between two to three hours without the painful side effects beforehand," Severus replied.

Pondering this prospect Lily then stated, "Maybe, but what about the side effects afterwards? Will the drinker still need to breath water after the time limit is up due to the gill marks on the neck?"

"I was thinking about adding a sprig of cattail stems and crushed turtle shell for the after effects. What do you think would help?" he asked, glad that Lily knew what he was talking about.

Before Lily could give her opinion a second non-Slytherin came to the table and covered Lily's eyes from the back.

"Guess who?" the stranger chimed.

"Potter need I remind you what happened the last time you put your hands on me?" Lily said between her teeth.

She then spun around and her wand was on his throat. Severus had his pointed at Potter as well.

Holding his hands up Potter said, "Sorry Evans, but don't you think you should sit with your fellow Gryffindors? Breakfast is about to start and..."

"I can sit wherever I want, thank you very much," Lily replied. "Besides, Sev and I were in the middle of a discussion."

Stowing her wand away she concluded, "You see, Potter, some of us prefer to have real conversations with a fellow _intellectual_ instead of an ex-Quidditch hero."

With that she turned away from him and continued her chat with Severus, who was pleased to see Potter looking crestfallen as he left to join his fellow Marauders at the red table.

While the two Prefects were continuing their debate on the effects of the Mermaladen Potion the food had appeared as many of the other students filed into the Great Hall.

Pausing their talk for the time being Lily and Severus started putting some breakfast items on their plates, and were soon joined by Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Regulus who sat across from them, while the members of the LAER sat a few seats away from Severus. They could not believe their luck that their idol was sitting with them again.

"This makes it the fourth week in a row," Mulciber commented as he shoveled some scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"You're not complaining are you?" Avery asked with a sly smile.

Mulciber looked up at him in surprise, "Of course I'm not complaining! I just can't believe that Lily is actually sitting at our table instead of sitting with those mangy lions."

"It vould ve even vetter once our Champion vins and Lily is transferred to our House," Karkaroff interjected.

"So Lily, how did the House Duel go?" Bellatrix asked.

Shrugging Lily said, "It wasn't so bad, it was actually a bit boring, and I'm afraid that's all I can say on the matter."

When Bellatrix tried to pry further Dumbledore spoke up, "It is now time for the Slytherin House Duel. All other students please exit the Great Hall and return to your daily activities."

"Good luck all," Lily said cheerfully as she left the green table, her hand lingering on Severus's shoulder.

_**"I HAVE to win the match!"**_ Severus thought as he put his book away and began walking to an empty corner of the Hall.

There he practiced a series of wand movements and memorized as many spells as he could. He also thought about his potential opponents and their own dueling styles.

_**"Mulciber's style is wide and sloppy; Karkaroff's style is too close and controlled; Avery and Rookwood's are lazy and loose; Lestrange's is unsure and is better suited for light or effortless magic, and Trixie's is too crazed, wild and merciless."**_

At that last part he thought about Lily and her dueling style. Her's was quick, direct, passionate and amazing to behold. Whatever spell she cast, whatever hex or jinx she conjured, whatever charm she summoned, it was done fluidly and looked like it hardly took any effort.

_**"She must have won the Gryffindor House Champion title! No one else can compete against her with so much experience. Lily would really make an excellent Death Eater,"**_ the last thought once again brought images of them as the school's most prominant couple.

Suddenly the four tables propped themselves up against the walls and two stages, one green and one silver, appeared in the middle of the Hall. The noise broke Severus of his thoughts.

As the Slytherins gathered around the tables Professor Slughorn huffed his way onto the silver stage, already looking red faced and sweaty.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the portly potioneer gasped, "today is the day we sort out the best witch and wizard from our House, and to see who will stand triumphant as our new Champion!"

"And to see who will bring Lily over to our side," Avery whispered to Severus, who nodded in agreement.

"When I call your names you will pair up and pick a card to let us know who will be dueling first. The wizards will duel on the silver stage and the witches will duel on the green stage," Slughorn explained and the names were called out.

Severus was paired up with Rookwood and was to go first; Mulciber was to face Avery second; Karkaroff was to duel Rudolphus third; and two seventh years (who Severus did not even bother remembering) were to duel last. Bellatrix was to duel a seventh year by the name of Carrow last, while three pairs of witches duelled before her.

"Sir," Bellatrix complained, "can't I go first?'

"Wha's the matter Prissy Trixie? Want ter get yer humiliation over with?" the burly witch said in a thick accent.

Everyone became deathly quiet and stepped back, pushing themselves against the walls and waiting for the duel to start before it officially began.

"I got five Galleons on the Carrow chick," Mulciber whispered to Rookwook.

"Prepare to pay up Mulc," the other boy replied.

Clearing his throat the Potion Master said, "Sorry Ms. Black and Ms. Carrow, but I'm afraid you will have to wait or be disqualified from the tournament. Everybody else to your positions and begin dueling!"

So the duels started with Severus, Rudolphus, Avery and one of the seventh years (who incidentally was the Carrow girl's brother) moved on to the second bout. The girls got their chance to duel, and three of them (whose names Severus still did not bother remembering) came out the winners. Now it time for Bellatrix's duel against the Carrow witch.

Without exchanging the usual formalities both witches went to their ends, wands at-ready and gave each other dirty looks.

Bellatrix went first and sent a Jelly Limbs Jinx on her opponent, who blocked it with a laugh and sent it back at her. The result was of Bellatrix becoming wobbly all over and her wand slipping through her shaky fingers.

"Wha' a matter Belsy? Shaking in fear?" Carrow laughed.

Five seconds later Bellatrix reclaimed her wand and sent a spell at Carrow that knocked her wand free of her grasp and on her back on the floor.

"Still want to stick with your bet?" Rookwood smirked as Mulciber grunted his displeasure.

The duel was over with in two more turns as Bellatrix performed the same magic on Carrow and disarmed her in the process.

The next bout came and went between the witches and wizards in the same manner, and, after what seemed like no time at all, Severus and Bellatrix were given a ten minute reprieve before facing each other in the qualifying round.

The LAER gathered around their leader as he took a deep draught of some water, which Rudolphus handed to him before he left to see his fiance. When he looked up from his drink Severus guestured for them to come closer so he would not be overheard.

"This is it you lot. Bellatrix is the last obsticle in our path to making our goal complete. If all goes as planned we will have a more worthy witch in our ranks, and then we will be able to say good riddence to our esteemed 'lady'," he whispered, setting the goblet down on the small table amidst the crowing of his group.

"Mr. Snape, Ms. Black are you two ready?" Slughorn asked.

The duelist got on the stage as Professor Slughorn announced their bout, "Ladies and gentlement! Representing the Slytherin witches, Ms. Bellatrix Calista Black and representing the Slytherin wizards, Mr. Severus Tobias Snape!"

There was some scattered applause when Bellatrix's name was called, while there was a warmer reception for her opponent.

"Remember, after our Champion is decided, there is to be absolutly no mention of his, or her, identity," Slughorn proclaimed. "Duelists, to your positions and on the count of thr- Mr. Snape?"

That was when Severus started feeling dizzy, then his vision became dark before he felt like he was falling into an abyss.

Later on he woke up in a white room, and was resting on something soft as some faces surrounded him.

"What happened?" Severus said in a groggy voice, looking at the face of Avery.

"You, sort of, passed out Severus," Avery replied, looking troubled.

"Passed out?" he said, sitting up in his bed. "What about the match? I couldn't have been out for more than five minutes."

"Actually you were out for five hours," Rookwood said, also troubled as Severus began to catch on as to what had happened.

_**"Rudolphus drugged my water, and now..."**_

"Trixie is the Slytherin Champion," Severus said out loud as a burning sensation crept into his stomach.

_**"It doesn't matter now,"**_ Severus thought as he sat down in a chair by the window, overlooking the shimmering surface of the Black Lake. _**"Lily will be one of us, even if I have to Imperuse Bellatrix to win the duel!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope this filled in the blanks about what had happened.<strong>

**The next chapter will be about the whole school getting pumped up about the upcoming match.**

**Will either Champion be able to cope with the pressures, or will one of them collapse under the impending weight?**

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 27: Facts and Excuses**

The days before the Finals had everybody in the school on edge, and it was due to three facts.

Fact One: This was the biggest rivalry match between Gryffindor and Slytherin in over thirty years since the Slytherin Champion of that time, T.M. Riddle, won against the Gryffindor Champion, C.R. Potter (James Potter's grandfather).

Fact Two: Since everyone practically knew about the bet- except for the binding of the Wizard's Deal- they knew that Lily's future House placement depended on either side's victory.

Fact Three: As it turns out, no witch from any House has ever won the Interhouse Dueling Championship, so if Lily won the match, she would be the first witch to ever win since the founding of the event.

_"So would Bellatrix if she beat me, but I'm not going to let that happen," _Lily thought as she practiced for the umpteenth time in the Room of Requirement.

It was Monday, two days after the second Semi-Final match, and Lily was spending this time looking up more spells and to practice the complex wand movements.

_"I probably shouldn't worry too much about this, seeing as how Trixie never really was one for strategy and proper planning. Still,"_ Lily contemplated as she knocked her dummy off its feet and free of its weapon, _"with Severus trying to tutor her, it might be difficult to win the Finals, and too much pressure on her feeble little mind might make her more dangerous than usual."_

Meanwhile a similiar dueling session was taking place in the unused dungeon classroom a few floors below as Severus was trying to "teach" an irritated Bellatrix a complicated curse that would make the victim become surrounded by purple-flamed ropes. This spell would limit the victim's motions while allowing the caster to deliver the final blow.

Right now the Slytherin Champion was trying to practice the curse on her "volunteer" partner Karkaroff. So far though, instead of the ropes circling his body, only the usual colored flames whipped out at him and burnt his robes, along with some skin.

"Sorry Igor," Bellatrix sighed, though it was clear she did not mean it. "Want me to try again?"

"He, he meh! Nonyqnte apyr 'aogpoboneu'!" Karkaroff cried out in Bulgarian, going over to the far side of the room. "Npoknet nya bewnua!"

"What did he say?" Bellatrix questioned their group's translator.

"I believe he said 'No, not me. Get another volunteer'," Severus interpretted. **"'Damned crazy witch'."**

Deciding that it was better to end "class" early Severus made a motion for everybody else to leave. Bellatrix smiled gratfully and pulled Rudolphus along by his necktie, a suggestive smirk on her face.

Once they were gone Severus plopped down in a chair and put his head in his hands, massaging his temples.

"This is unbelievable," he murmured. "First I'm drugged during the qualifying duel, then I'm forced to teach that second-class slut how to fight without being expelled, and now I've got a headache and it's not even half past eight."

Then he looked up at the ceiling and thought, **"I really and truly wish it was Lily I was teaching these curses. **_**She**_** wouldn't give me a headache."**

"Are you alright?" a voice called softly through the open door.

Wand still in hand Severus pointed it at the intruder and faced forward, ready for an attack. Instead, to his relief and pleasant surprise, the woman of his thoughts was standing in the doorway, wand pointed at him as well.

"Lily!" he smiled as he got up from his chair and swiftly closed the distance between them, embracing his love warmly in his arms.

Lily hugged him back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Severus then placed his hand on her face and moved it toward his. They kissed, still holding each other as they let the other know how much they were missed.

Pulling away from the kiss first, cheeks slightly red, Lily asked her boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Ladies first, love, what are <em>you<em> doing here?" he replied coyly.

"I'm here to deliver a list of potion ingrediants to Professor Slughorn," Lily said, holding out a scroll of parchment, tied in a white ribbon. "I had just come back from the store rooms to gather an inventory. Apparently he's running out of mint leaves, the cranoc seeds are gone, and the rat bones have turned to dust."

Smirking Severus stated, "If that's so, then why didn't you come earlier? Slughorn is probably asleep by now."

"Well, I... uh..."

Truthfully she did her inventory a few hours prior and had given the list to Slughorn afterwards. She had really just finished her dueling practice, and was using a duplicate list as an excuse to come down to the dungeons where she knew Severus would be.

"Lily, why are you really here?" he asked in a playfully exasperated tone.

"If you must know," she replied, giving him another kiss on the lips before continuing. "I wanted to see you without being hounded by members of my House. Since the Semi-Finals started we haven't had a chance to just be with each other. We were either separated in class because of the bouts, or being pulled into a different hallways by our fellow Housemates. The Head Boy and Girl have even made it so that we can't patrol the corridors together because of the growing tension."

"I know what you mean, and with the Finals coming up I doubt anybody else will be comfortable with the idea of us seeing each other," Severus added, trying to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Lily sensed it though, and decided to comfort him with another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter as he held her tighter around the waist.

After a few minutes of stolen bliss the Silver and Gold couple parted, each feeling much better as they went to their respective Houses.

On the way Lily's thoughts kept battling for dominance.

"Would really be so bad losing the Finals? You may lose the combined amulets, but you'll gain Severus," Lily's tender thought asked.

_"But then they'll be in the hands of Slutatrix and you won't ever have that kind of power coursing through you again,"_ Lily's more decisive thought chimed in.

"It isn't fair though," Lily mumbled to herself. "It's like asking someone to choose between the light of the sun or the light of the moon and stars. I want both, the power and to be with Severus."

That last part made Lily stop at a stone bench halfway toward the portrait hole and made her realize something: whether she won or lost the tournament it would be a bittersweet victory for her either way.

The rest of the week passed by differently for both House Champions, each practicing with various people of their House so they could get a better feel of the different dueling strategies. The Marauders were more than happy to help Lily whereas the LAER Group was not so enthusiastic about helping Bellatrix.

On Wednesday night Professor McGonagall allowed her Champion and the volunteers to use the spacious classroom next door to her office, but making sure they promised to clean up afterwards. Lily's Gryffindor friends came along to help give her moral support, and to see the Marauders duel again.

"Remember you lot," Remus said to the group once the tables were cleared to make room for the "duel". "We're only allowed to practice for an hour a day until the tournament. So that means whoever goes first tonight can help referee for the next night. Got it?"

Nodding in agreement everyone took their position on the "dueling field". Lily at the front of the room and the boys stood in front of her, waiting to see who went first.

"Alright then, who wants to go first?" Lily asked the Marauders.

"Me of course!" Sirius proclaimed, thumbing at himself. "I've should've been the one to face off against you anyways, Roary."

"Ready to think differently Blackie," Lily smirked, wand at-ready.

"That did it," he whispered in a playfully dangerous voice as cast his first spell.

It was not so much fun for the Slytherins, or their Champion, as Severus and his LAER Group were once more in the empty dungeon room. They were becoming rather tarse with their nonchalent student, and Severus came very close to actually keeping his word and Imperuse Bellatrix to win the Finals.

Bellatrix, who was trying to keep her elegantly bored mask intact, was starting to feel the pressures of the upcoming duel.

All week long she had been stomping around the school in a huffy mood; sent a few silent curses in random places without knowing about it; feel asleep in her classes and halfway through her meals; could barely walk in the Slytherin Armor, even with the extra bursts of magic stablizing her, and, to top it all off, she got a message from Voldemort, courtesy of her parents.

It read:

_"Ms. Bellatrix Black,_

_I have been given reports about your current status concerning Ms. Lily Evans's potential membership in the Death Eaters, and, quite frankly, I am very disappointed in your lack of effort, whereas somebody else has made more of an unconscience effort._

_However, I will allow this to pass if, and only __**if**__, you can win the Interhouse Dueling Tournament._

_I have heard from a reliable source that a certain student's future House placement depends on the outcome of the duel between Gryffindor's Champion and Slytherin's Champion, and I am so hoping that our glorious House will be triumphant._

_If you manage to win, then I will have no doubt about your ability to join our ranks and that you will deliver me what I have asked._

_On the other hand, Ms. Black, if you fail and make a mockery of what it means to be a true Slytherin, I will gladly withdraw my offer to you and will give your assignment to someone else._

_I refuse to have nothing less than the best wizards and witches join our cause._

_Do not, by any means, tell anybody of this correspondance or it shall be more than just your membership that will be terminated._

_You have been warned._

_Lord Voldemort"_

That was why she was trying her hardest that Friday night as she dueled Severus, who kept deflecting her curses and sending them back to her ten fold. He had been trying to teach her how to master the same manipulations that the current Champion demonstrated. This was proven to be a challenge all its own because, although she would not admit it, Bellatrix was not powerful enough to do something like that.

"Try again," Severus hissed at her after another hour of fruitless attempts.

"I AM TRYING!" Bellatrix shouted, completely red in the face and beyond exhausted. "You're just not telling me how to do it!"

Shaking his head Severus said, "I have been telling you how to do it. You're probably just not powerful enough to..."  
>"That's it!" the dark girl exclaimed. "That's probably how the Gryffindor Champion did it! The crests give an extra boost of power to applify the spells. I'll just use the combined power of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin crests to strengthen the spell and I'll win the tournament!"<p>

Before Severs could point out the flaws in that plan Bellatrix ran to the door and made her way to the Slytherin dormitories.

There she collapsed on her bed and drifted off to sleep, assuring herself that her plan would work.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. I hope you enjoyed this relaxed chapter because the pressure is really on in the next one.<strong>

**Thx and don't forget to let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 28: Power Struggle**

When Lily woke up that Saturday morning at 7:45 the dormroom was quiet.

Too quiet.

She got out of bed and looked around the sunlit room for her roommates, trying to see if they were still in bed.

But they were not there.

Thinking that they were already in the Great Hall enjoying their early morning meal, Lily decided to wash up and change. She still had some aching and stiff muscles from her practice round with James Potter, but was satisfied with the result of beating him after the hour was up.

After she finished Lily made her way down the stairs and to the common room, only to be greated by the sound of clapping and cheering from all of Gryffindor House.

The common room was decorated with streamers, balloons, red and gold confetti, posters shouting out the supporting emblems "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "STOMP SLYTHERIN!", and there was some covered dishes on the table, with a throne-like chair at the head.

The Gryffindors themselves were dressed up in red and gold. The Quidditch team had on their robes, and the rest of the guys and the girls were dressed up in red and gold versions of their school uniforms, the girls carrying red and gold pompoms. On their heads were red wigs that were the same length and color as her own hair, and their faces were painted to look like lions to match their new "manes".

Before Lily could completely grasp the situation Sirius and Potter came at her sides and lifted her off her feet, locking their arms together under her legs and behind her back to make a moving chair. Then they placed her gently on the throne in front of the covered dishes.

Sirius answered her questioning look by saying, "We've decided to give you the royal treatment today before the duel, and so..."

With a flick of his wand the covers came off the dishes to reveal an assorted breakfast buffet. It consisted of cinnamon oatmeal, raspberry and chocolate scones, bacon, sausages, fried and scrambled eggs, toast, jam, and glasses of pumpkin and orange juice.

Stunned Lily stammered, "B-b-but guys! I can't possibly eat all of this here! I have to be in the Great Hall with the rest of you so no one can guess who the Champion is!"

"No need to worry about that Ms. Evans," a voice stated from the portrait hole.

Professor McGonagall walked over to the table and explained, "It is the tradition of the final House Champions to eat in their common room so they can give themselves time to prepare for the upcoming bout, and, to keep your identity hidden, all of the students are required to wear these wigs."

"Lucky for you that they match your hair color Evans," Potter joked as a few people snickered.

Clapping her hands to bring everybody back to attention McGonagall concluded, "Everybody else to the Great Hall. Pip pip. Ms. Evans, enjoy your breakfast, and I will send Mr. Lupin back up here to collect you as everyone else is leaving the Great Hall."

While everyone filed out of the hole, carrying their signs and pompoms, McGonagall stepped closer to Lily.

"Consider this as an award for your hard work. You've really been practicing, Ms. Evans," McGonagall commented. Then she added said sadly, "Again, Lily, I deeply apologize for what Professor Slughorn and I have done."

"No need for apologies Professor," Lily said, though she thought otherwise, "and don't worry. Gryffindor will win the tournament!"

Then Professor McGonagall reached into her robes and brought out the amulet.

"When you are finished, take some time to practice with this," the teacher said, handing it to her. "Before you leave with Mr. Lupin for the Quidditch Pitch tap the pendant twice with your wand to make the armor disappear, and tap it once to make it reappear."

"I will Professor, and thank you," Lily said as she stared at the medallion in her hand.

When the professor had gone Lily placed the amulet carefully on her lap, and began eating her breakfast with great satisfaction.

Next she sent her rose necklace back to her room, where it locked itself in the case Severus presented it in, and placed the new necklace on her porceilin skin.

The effect was immediate, and this time she was able to fully sample the engery that came from both of the crests. She could feel every cell, every fiber, every muscle in her body responding to the rush of magic as it flowed through every hidden part of her system, allowing it to take effect on her.

_"This is a much better reward than a momentary meal,"_ Lily thought as she basked in the glory of her new power.

She then conjured a full-length mirror to see her armor, and once she saw her reflection she gasped.

Staring back at her was the Gryffindor Lion, except the details were more defined and almost lifelike. The ruby mane was highlighted with ebony to separate each "strand", and it sparkled with a golden light. The muzzle, claws, tail and crests were outlined in ebony, and the overall body shimmered with deeper shades of gold as Lily moved around in it, making it look like she was almost wearing an actual lion's skin.

When she placed her wand inside the scabbard and then pulled it out it was decorated as a thin, golden dagger, with an ebony tip and the ebony was interwined with the red at the handle.

To test the wands increased magic Lily pointed it at the mirror and thought, _"Dura Cerea Leo"_.

The mirror began to twist and turn, warping its shape as the magic made it bulk and enlarge. A second later an earthy, crystal-covered lion made its way to its creator, making purring sounds as it rubbed against her legs. Lily returned its affection by patting it gently on the surprisingly soft head before Vanishing it.

"See you on the Pitch," Lily mumbled as she tapped her crest twice with her wand.

The armor may have disappeared, but she could still feel its power as it pulsed inside its compact shell, ready to be let loose again.

Hearing the door open, Lily turned around and saw her fellow Prefect motion for her to join the others at the Pitch. She tucked the necklace inside her robes and followed him out of the Tower.

A few minutes later, inside the hidden room of the stadium, Bellatrix was peeking out the door, fingering her own pendant nervously as Professor Slughorn gave her, what he thought would be, a cheerful pep talk.

"Ms. Black, I cannot express how proud I am of you for making it this far," Slughorn said. "True the way you won the Preliminary Duel was quite unexpected, and even though the fact you had a close call about being disqualified in the previous match was almost upsetting, you still managed to be placed in the Finals. You will not only keep up our House's winning streak, but you will also be known as the first witch to ever win this competition! It is a great honor and previlage!"

"Yes Professor," the jittery girl sighed.

After a brief pause he continued, "Also, as I am sure you have heard, your friend Lily Evans's future House placement for the remainder of your school years depends on this duel between you and the Gryffindor Champion..."

_"Not to mention my future career as a Death Eater, but no pressure,"_ Bellatrix thought, biting her lip.

"However, I do not wish for you to worry on this account. Just go out there and do your very best!"

With that he left the room, just in time for Bellatrix to gasp at the special box in the middle of the staduim.

There in the guest box were her parents, Narcissia, Lucius Malfoy, Claude Lestrange, and another man with dark gray glasses. The man was sitting in the very middle of the box, looking over the field with a reminising air, and Bellatrix could have sworn he just looked at her.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, once again to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Quidditch Stadium!" Alan Jordin exclaimed to the excited crowd. "This is the moment we have all been waiting for... the Interhouse Dueling Championship Finals!"

At that everybody became more excited as they proclaimed the colors of their supported House. Three fourths of the stadium were cover in red and gold, whereas the last part was covered in green and silver, with the red and gold supporters shouting the loudest.

"Without furtherado, let's welcome our two remaining Finalists!" Jordin shouted, indicating the entrance near the green and silver side.

Taping the crest once Bellatrix was covered in the modified Slytherin Armor as Jordin announced, "Let us welcome our winner from last week's bout, the Slytherin Champion!"

Bellatrix slinked her way out of the entrance and onto the field, her armor shimmering fluidly like a jeweled snake's skin. The saphire blue gems added more of a tint to the silver scales, and the bronze added more of a shine to the outlines of the overall body.

"Now let us welcome our winner from the first Semi-Final match, the Gryffindor Champion!"

Lily came out of her own entrance just as the sun was shining overhead. It illuminated her armor, making it look like she was covered in the sun's golden beams instead of golden metal.

Many people had to shield their eyes due to the brightness of the armored suits before Professor Dumbledore cast a Shield Charm over the green field, which toned down the sun's brightness for the audience. Others were clamoring closer to get a better look at the jeweled animal warriors. The dark shaded man kept his calm demeanor, but his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the crests the Champions were wearing.

"This is the final duel! Whoever wins this shall be crowned the Interhouse Dueling Champion, and will receive an additional two hundred points for their House!" Jordin concluded as Professor Dumbledore took the megaphone.

"Champions, shake hands and, on the count of three, come out dueling," the Headmaster instructed.

Lily and Bellatrix clasped gauntlets for a brief moment, but that was enough for the lioness to detect the nervous energy that was mingling with the armor's magic. That energy wanted to get the bout over with as soon as possible, yet it was also excited at the prospect of showing off its strength.

Then they took ten steps back to their respective sides, waiting for the countdown to start.

There was much anticipation in the stands as the students waited for the duel to begin. Some of the Slytherins, such as Mulciber and Avery, were taking bets to see who would win.

"One hundred Galleons on Trixie actually winning," Mulciber whispered to Avery.

"You make the worst bets, but I accept anyway," Avery whispered back.

The Gryffindors, on the other hand, were contemplated on whether or not they should hold a party for their Champion, regardless of the outcome.

"How can you think about partying at a time like this?" Potter hissed at his friends as they were voicing this idea.

Remus soothed him by saying, "Trust me, Lily will win this James. Besides, it won't hurt to have a congradulatory party afterwards."

"Or a consulation party should she lose," Dippet said when he overheard.

"If you feel that strongly about it then don't come," Sirius growled at the eavesdropper, pleased that the guy moved down a few seats at the sight of the other's wand.

"Duelists ready?" Dumbledore asked the poised figures below.

When they nodded their heads Dumbledore began counting, "One...Two...Three!"

And the duel started...

Bellatrix attacked first, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Lily deflected the spell with a Shield Charm, and countered with a Full-Body Bind Hex, then sent a silent Disarming Charm.

The snake deflected the charm but her wand was removed when she tried to send another spell at her lion opponent.

"First blow against Slytherin!" Jordin cheered along with the other Gryffindors as the Slytherins moaned.

_"Now for some fun,"_ Bellatrix thought when she recovered her wand.

She then sent out a Fire Whip curse at the lion, who barely dodged the tip and retailiated with an Earth Splitting Hex. The spell sent a crack between Bellatrix's legs and tried to make her lose her balance.

But the duelist held firm and lashed out with the Whip again, this time making contact and sending the lion against the wall of the stadium. The impact caused Lily's wand to be retched from her hand.

"First blow against Gryffindor!" Jordin groaned along with the tables turned.

Recovering her wits and wand Lily rushed to Bellatrix as the witch, once again, struck out with the Fire Whip.

This time though, when the Whip came at her, Lily let it wrap around her free arm and grasped it in her hand. This would have seared the armor, magic or not, but she had used a Freezing Charm on her gaunlet. So it was covered with a thick film of ice to counter the flames. Then Lily summoned the ice covering her glove to cover the Fire Whip, where it shattered from the wand's tip, and sent a steady stream of water at the snake from her own wand. It knocked her opponent on the ground and free of its wand.

"Second blow against Slyterin!"

"C'mon Trixie, concentrate!" Severus hissed, hands clentched on the banister.

"C'mon Lily, you can do this!" Potter whispered, hands clapsed in prayer.

As if hearing Severus's voice Bellatrix reclaimed her wand and sent several, random spells at her opponent.

Lily dodged, deflected and rebounded each one in turn. But every time she did Bellatrix sent back her Earth Splitting Hex, along with more random spells, and she eventually lost her balance and her wand.

"Second blow against Gryffindor!" Jordin cried out, anticipation and worry in his voice. "One more blow and it could be over for both of them."

_"How right you are!"_ both duelists thought as Lily recovered her wand.

That is when things really became intense...

Just like the first time Bellatrix attacked first, and her spell was deflected by her rival, who conjured a fiery shield to go on her wandless arm and sent another spell to reciprocate.

The snake dodged the spell, bringing back her Fire Whip and trying to ensnare the lion in it. But the Fire Shield absorbed the Whip and sent it back ten fold in the form of a fireball.

Dodging the spell once more Bellatrix shouted, _"Levicorpus!"_

As Lily was being lifted in the air by the ankle she silently cast the countercurse, _"Libracorpus!"_, and flung her Shield at Bellatrix as she made a mid-air turn, landing on her feet, just as her opponent slid to the side and used the Earth Splitting Hex again.

The earth split between her legs as one part of the field went up, but Lily lept on top of the new half mountain and could see the snake looking up at her.

"This has to stop before she destroys the entire stadium!" Lily thought as she fired another Body Bind Hex at Bellatrix and lept down.

When she did, however, she used a Tunneling Charm and buried herself in the cracks of the earth just as Bellatrix sent another curse at her.

Bellatrix scanned the area, trying to anticipate where and when the lion would show up.

A sound from behind her greeted her ears. She smirked at her opponent's apparent foolishness, and whipped around to see the Champion emerge from the soil, wand raised.

_"Time for the curse I learned the other day,"_ she thought as she cast the spell.

Suddenly the Lion Champion was being encircled by thick, purple flames that tied around its ankles and made its way up.

When it raised its wand to defuse the flames Bellatrix triumphantly cried out, _"Expelli-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Find out the results in Dark Desires Part III<strong>


End file.
